


Never Second

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Idol AU, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Smuff, YMC is a school?, aka I'm bad at tags, bad at making up igns, bts ensemble - Freeform, more tags to be added as the story progress, nielwink, some overwatch shiz, squint and there's chamdeep, wanna one members includes the hyung line only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: Wanna One is great, Jihoon can see that, but what gets him is every time his brother makes a comeback, Wanna One does as well. He hates it as if it's intentional and as his brother's #1 fan, it's his job to make sure nobody gets in the way of their success and he started growing hatred on the other group.but what if that hatred turns into something else?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmmm yeah~ kind of expecting this to happen sooner but I was behind my schedule so... here we go!
> 
> I'll just take this chance to thank everyone who has been reading my works. I really have no words, I really don't think I'm good enough to be in this community but everyone has been so kind I think I'm bursting out in uwus. I really love reading your comments, they really kept me going. If I can send y'all kisses I already did. 
> 
> But enough of my blabbering you can now proceed. Hope you enjoy this one!

“And today's number 1 is...BTS!”

Jihoon jumped up from his seat as the boys on the screen deliver their speech thanking their fans, their company and staff.

Not that Jihoon doubted his brother’s group for winning the music show but they’re off to face another group who has been doing great since they debut: Wanna One.

They’re great, Jihoon can see that, but what gets him is every time his brother makes a comeback, Wanna One does as well. He hates it as if it's intentional and as his brother's #1 fan, it's his job to make sure nobody gets in the way of their success and he started growing hatred on the other group.

“Serves you right Wanna flops!”

_Okay maybe that was harsh but whatever..._

As the live show comes to an end, Jihoon rushed out of the waiting room to congratulate his brother for winning today's show.

“Jimin hyuuuung!”

“Jihoo—oomf!” Jimin gasp at the impact of Jihoon's body to his.

“Little Jimin is here.” Jin said and ruffles Jihoon's hair.

Jihoon immediately detaches himself from his brother and bowed his head to greet the other members.

“Hi hyungs! Congratulations on winning today!”

“Thanks, Jihoon!” Namjoon said.

“When did you come?” Asked Jimin and turns around to Namjoon who was signalling that their going ahead.

“Just right before your stage.”

“How about school?”

“We finished early so I ran here.”

“Jihoon...”

“It's true! You can go and check for yourself!”

“Okay then.” Jimin said and chuckled.

“Congrats on winning first today, sunbaenim.” A new voice joined.

Jihoon turns around almost threw up at the sight. It was none other than Kang Daniel, the center and main rapper of Wanna One.

Jihoon rolls his eyes and automatically goes to hide himself behind Jimin.

“Ah! Thank you! I was so nervous because I knew you guys would be number 1 today.”

_No._

“Of course not, sunbae! Even just the nomination against you guys is an honour.”

_Lies! I bet you won’t stop until you beat my brother's group!_

“You’re too humble. I bet you'll snatch the spot tomorrow.” Jimin said flashing his bright smile.

“Tch, you wish.” Jihoon said and immediately regrets it. He was supposed to say that in his mind.

“Park Jihoon!” Jimin hissed.

“I'm sorry...” Jihoon said and bites his lower lip.

“I'm sorry about my brother, Daniel-ssi.”

“It's okay, sunbae. You have a younger brother?”

“Yeah, unfortunately...”

“What do you mean “unfortunately”?”

“I wanted to say I was proud of you earlier but you decided to just embarrass me. So yes, this is very unfortunate, Park Jihoon.”

“Haha it's really okay, Jimin sunbae. I can totally understand why he would say that. I mean he's your brother. I'd only support my brother if I was him too.” Daniel said smiling.

“You're too kind. Unlike someone I know.”

“Can you stop hyung?”

“Uhmm well, I should get going then. I'm sorry my members couldn’t go with me to greet you but let me congratulate you again on their behalf.”

“Thank you, Daniel-ssi. We won’t keep you long then.” Jimin said.

“See you, Jihoon?” Daniel said and smiled at him.

“Huh?”

Daniel then bowed and started walking away leaving a dumbfounded Jihoon with his brother.

_Me? See me?_

“I never knew you’d be this rude, Park Jihoon.”

Park Jimin is scary when he’s mad. He’s never violent unless Jihoon’s attitude calls for it but it’s always a warning when Jimin calls his brother by his full name with a combination of his serious expression. He’s born with a smiling face and Jihoon knows he’s in trouble when that face is nowhere to be seen on his older brother.

“I’m sorry hyung…” He said lowering his head.

 

 

 

 

 

“Jihoonieee!” Taehyung launched himself at the younger as soon as he enters the idols’ waiting room.

“H-hi hyung.”

“What’s wrong with Jimin? What did you do this time, Jihoon?” Hoseok said.

Jihoon can only pout. He can’t deny that he made his brother upset but he can’t accept the fact that the other hyungs assume that he’s the only one always causing him distress.

“Jihoon was so rude to Daniel earlier.” Jimin said slouching back to the couch.

“I already said I’m sorry! I just couldn’t stand him when he’s always there during your comebacks!” Jihoon said still under Taehyung’s arms.

“Give him a break, Jimin hyung. He just loves you so much.” It was Jungkook.

_As expected, Jungkook hyung will take my side! He even looks extra good today._

Jihoon blushed at Jungkook’s attempt to de-escalate Jimin’s mood. If Jihoon could just pounce at him right now, he would’ve already done it.

It is to say that Jihoon has been crushing on Jeon Jungkook ever since Jimin introduced him to him. With those round bunny eyes, muscular but not so buffed body build, endless talent and amazing vocals, who wouldn’t fall for such guy? Oh not to mention his amazing skills at Overwatch, Jihoon would say, that made him even more attractive to the younger.

“Well, what can I do? He’s my brother. It’s not like I can get mad at him for a long time.” Jimin said and sighs.

Jungkook holds a thumb up to Jihoon marking their victory to pacify his brother in which he smiled in return. He tapped the man who was still hugging him ever since they met today.

“Hyung, you can let go now.”

“Oh right, sorry. Hey Jimin, don’t ever make Jihoon sad again okay? Fight me instead.”

“I’ll make sure to do that.”

“Jimin-ah, you’re going home today right?” It was Namjoon.

“Yeah, I told mom I’ll go home after the first week of promotions. I already asked Sejin hyung if someone can drive us home tonight.”

“Can I go?”

“J-Jungkook hyung??”

“You can, but why?” Jimin said while looking at his phone.

_Jungkook is coming with us? In our house??_

Jihoon was overreacting. Jungkook has been going in their house when Jimin comes home but whenever he does, Jihoon goes on panic mode.

“Just because…and I want to play Overwatch with Jihoon. Taehyung hyung is so hard to carry.”

“I heard that!” Taehyung said while munching a snack.

“You know you’re gonna sleep on the floor right? I can only fit on my bed.” Says Jimin.

“Not like I haven’t done that anyway. Oh can I just sleep in Jihoon’s room this time? His room is much bigger and cleaner.”

_What?! Jungkook hyung will sleep in my room?!_

“Yah! That’s because I don’t go home as often!”

So many thoughts ran through Jihoon’s mind. Him and Jungkook, his long-time crush, on one room, sleeping together.

“Is that okay with you, Jihoon?” It’s Jungkook.

 _You’re just gonna sleep in the same room, Park Jihoon! Get a hold of yourself!_ Jihoon says in his mind and he knows he’s about to combust.

“Jihoon?” It’s still Jungkook.

Jungkook’s sleeping face flashes in Jihoon’s mind, making him excited and nervous at the same time. As if in a trance, he was snapped back to reality when a hand touches his shoulder.

“Jihoon, are you okay?” Jungkook said, face with worry.

“H-huh? W-what?”

“You broke him, Jungkook.” Hoseok inserts.

“I-I’m s-sorry hyung what was that again?”

Jungkook chuckled and said: “Cute, I asked if you’re okay with me sleeping on your room tonight?”

“Yes!!...” Jihoon realized he said that with too much animation.

_Damn it, Park Jihoon._

“…I mean yeah, I guess you can.” He said trying to mask his eagerness.

Jungkook scrunched his nose affirming Jihoon’s answer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Mom! Hyung is home!” Jihoon shouted as they entered the house.

Mrs. Park appeared and the three of them bowed their heads. She didn't expect she'd see Jeon Jungkook but she was not that surprised. Jungkook is practically her 3rd son especially when his family is in Busan.

“Jimin-ah clean your room before you let Jungkook in there.” Mrs Park said.

“He's sleeping in Jihoon's room.”

“He will?” She looks at Jungkook and then Jihoon.

“If that's not much of a bother?” Jungkook asked.

“No! No! I mean if it's okay with Jihoon?”

_What is wrong with mom?_

“Y-yeah, of course! Jungkook hyung said he'll be more comfortable in my room.”

“Is that so?” Her mom said while looking at Jimin.

“Jungkook-ah, help me clean my room while Jihoon does his.”

“Yes, hyung.” Then Jungkook follows Jimin to his room.

Jihoon took the chance to sprint into his and clean the mess of a space he has.

 

 

 

 

If there's one thing Jihoon is confident in, it's his gaming skills. He just loves technology and playing in general that he has spent most of his time in front of his computer than doing anything else. There was a time that he started playing in the morning and went out of his room only to realize it's already night time.

It's a relief that Jungkook brought his laptop with him or Jihoon won't have the chance to play with him at all.

They've played games every now and then especially when Jungkook is on break or Jihoon would wait for him in the latest hour of the night so they could team up.

“As expected of Park Jihoon!” Jungkook said after they got their 5th win on their game.

“It’s because of you, hyung.” Jihoon said while blushing.

“What are you saying? You obviously carried the whole team on all our games. I would never have this streak with Taehyung hyung.”

Jihoon couldn’t manage a reply trying so hard to hide his blush.

“Alright let’s stop for today. I’ll get in trouble with Jimin hyung if I keep you up any later.”

“Jimin hyung always nags at me. It’s not like I’m a kid anymore, I’m going to college soon!” Jihoon said pouting.

“But you’ll always be his baby. I heard you even got scolded today?” Jungkook said as he closed the lids of his laptop and fixed his mattress below Jihoon’s bed. Jihoon insisted that he can sleep on the bed as he’s the guest but Jungkook said he’s fine.

“I did. Because of that Kang Daniel…”

“Daniel? From Wanna One?”

“Yeah that one…”

“I always hear you talking bad about them. Do you really hate them that much?”

“It’s not like that, hyung…”

“Then what is it?”

“You know that I’m your no.1 fan…”

_That doesn’t sound right._

”I mean I’m BTS’s no.1 fan! I’m Park Jihoon, Park Jimin’s brother! And I think Wanna One is intentionally overlapping their comebacks with yours and it really annoys me! Don’t you think, hyung?”

“Hmmm, not really?”

_He’s an angel, really!_

Jihoon sighs, giving up.

“Haha you’re so cute, Jihoonie. Maybe you’re just overthinking things.”

 _Jungkook hyung thinks I’m cute?_ Jihoon thinks and feels his face reddens at the compliment.

“M-maybe…maybe I-I am…”

“You should take it easy with them. Like you said, we’ve been meeting them almost every comeback and they’re really good guys.”

Jihoon would say no, of course but if it’s Jungkook that’s telling him, he’d do it in a snap. He nods shyly in response.

“Cute. Sleep now, Jihoon. I’m kind of getting tired too.”

“Yes, hyung.” Jihoon lays down and turns his back to hide his face.

_Jungkook hyung called me cute twice today! I can’t believe it!_

Jihoon goes to another one of Music Show BTS was attending to. Being a member of an idol’s family has its privileges. He presents himself as Park Jimin’s brother and since he frequently goes on Jimin’s show a lot, some of the company staff already knew him hence he can get in to backstage with no problems. It was also a weekend so Jihoon had no classes and got on the broadcast station early.

“You’re here?” Jimin greets him.

“Yeah, mom asked me to give you guys some fruits.”

“Whoa it’s really nice to have your brother here, Jimin-ah.” Seokjin said and proceeds to rummage the bags of fruits.

“Aaah! Aah! Jihoon’s here!” Taehyung whines as he is still getting his make-up done and couldn’t get to Jihoon.

“Hi Taehyung hyung! Don’t worry, I won’t go anywhere.” Jihoon said and smiled at him.

“Don’t you dare!” Taehyung warns.

“Ya Kim Taehyung just get your make-up done and stop hogging my brother!”

“What’s with you?” Jihoon eyes at his brother for being suspiciously protective today.

“Why? Can’t I be a hyung to you at times?”

“Whatever. Ah! I forgot the drinks! I’ll go buy some really quick.”

“Forget it, they’re bringing in some later.”

“But I’m thirsty now though?” Jihoon said and unconsciously made a face.

“Ahaha! Look at him, Jiminie! Cute really runs in your genes.” Namjoon said while laughing.

“What? What did Jihoon do? I didn’t see!” It was Taehyung.

“Can you stop doing that, Park Jihoon?” Jimin said, not amused.

“Okay, but I reeaallly need the drink hyung.”

“Fine, just come back quickly. Taehyung’s not gonna shut up if you don’t.”

Jihoon scrunches his nose as a response and exits the dressing room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Hmmm I’d love to go to a convenient store outside but I bet it’s already chaos out there._ Jihoon thinks as he pressed the number of drinks on the vendo machine.

“Park Jihoon?” A voice behind him said

Jihoon turns around instantly at the shock and stumbles, almost dropping the cans in his hands.

“Whoa there! Careful!” The man on his right said trying to help him regain his balance.

“So it’s really you!” The man on the middle, which Jihoon realized was Kang Daniel, said.

Noticing the situation, Daniel is with two of his members: Hwang Minhyun, who helped him out from tripping over himself earlier and Ong Seongwu on the left.

Jihoon bows immediately realizing the presence of the idols before him. As much as he hates it, he has to greet them or he’ll be in trouble either with the security, staffs or even with his brother.

“Ah! So he’s the one you’re talking about?” Seongwu said.

_Talk about me? Daniel talked about me? God, this is so embarassing._

“Yeah! Isn’t he cute?”

_Wait what? Cute?_

“He really is. He’s really Jimin sunbae’s brother!” It was Minhyun.

Jihoon blushed at the comment and he’s got to admit that seeing Hwang Minhyun up close is not something that he’d expected to experience anytime soon. The man has so much visuals on the screen and Jihoon couldn’t believe he’s seeing it right now on the flesh.

“Daniel really has a thing for anything cute.” Seongwu said and laughs.

Jihoon stood there frozen, doesn’t know what to do.

“Oh sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I’m Hwang Minhyun from Wanna One.”

“I’m Ong Seongwu and…”

“He knows me already. We met the other day, right Jihoon-ssi?”

_Why does he have to bring that up?_

“Y-yeah, we did. I’m sorry I must be holding you guys up. I’ll just get one more drink and I’ll go.”

“Oh no, it’s okay we’re just passing by.” Seongwu said waving his hands in disagreement.

“Yeah we actually need to go now. It’s nice, meeting you, Jihoon-ssi.” It was Hwang Minhyun this time.

“You can go ahead, hyungs. I think I need a drink, too.” Daniel said and looks at Jihoon.

“O~kay sure Daniel, but don’t take too long.” Seongwu said while narrowing his eyes at his friend.

As the two made their exits, Jihoon goes back to the machine to get the last can of his drinks.

“So do you always go with Jimin-sunbae on music shows?” Daniel asked.

Jihoon didn’t answer. He didn’t feel the need to talk with the people he considered enemies. He waited for the machine to drop the can of soda he bought.

“Cause if you do, I’m wondering why I’m only seeing you now? I guess that’s a no?”

Jihoon lowers himself to get the drink from the unit. He turns around and bows to Daniel.

“If you’ll excuse me.” He said and starts walking.

“Wait…” Daniel caught his elbow gently making sure the cans he’s carrying won’t fail.

Jihoon looks at the hand holding his limb and goes to look at Daniel, confused.

“Excuse me? Do you need something from me?”

“Uhmm…”

“If you don’t have anything to say, you can let go of me now, Daniel-ssi.” Jihoon said emphasizing the honorifics he used with Daniel’s name.

“Help me…”

“What?”

“I don’t know how to use the vendo machine.”

Jihoon then hears a loud laughing sound around the corridors. He looks at his surroundings to see if there are any other people. There were none so he goes back to look at Daniel who was biting his lower lip in embarrassment.

“Are you serious?”

“Y-yes.”

Jihoon sighs. _Why do I have to be in this situation? I just wanted to get some drinks!_

“I can’t believe there’s a single person who still doesn’t know how to use a vendo machine…”

“That’s me.”

“Fine, hold these for me. What do you want?”

“Uhmmm…what do you want?”

“Why are you asking me? You’re the one drinking it?”

“I’ll treat you one since you’re helping me with this.”

“Really? I bought all those drinks and you’re thinking of giving me another one? No thanks, Daniel- ssi. Now, just choose your drink please?”

“This one…”

Jihoon pressed the button and the drink immediately dropped. He lowers down to take the drink then goes back up to hand the can only to find a grinning Daniel.

Jihoon already knows that being idols includes having a pretty/handsome face. He can’t deny Daniel has one but he wonders why he’s suddenly shy seeing the elder smiling at him at a close distance. He needs to get away as soon as he can.

“Can you take it already?”

“Oh right, sorry.” Daniel takes the beverage from Jihoon but the younger was still looking at him expecting.

“What?” Daniel finally asks.

“My drinks?”

“Oh! I can help you get to the sunbaes, you’re going there right?”

“Y-yes. I m-mean no! That’s not necessary. I can handle it.” Jihoon said and started taking the cans from Daniel.

“But Jihoon…” Daniel to stop Jihoon but he was too late as the younger runs away from him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jihoonieee—Oh? Why are you panting? Did you run?” It was Taehyung.

And Jihoon did run. All because of Kang Daniel.

_Who does he think he is talking to me like that as if we’re friends?_

“Jihoon-ah, are you okay?” It was Jimin this time.

“Huh? Y-yeah I’m fine. Sorry.”

“This is why I told you, you can skip the morning part of this. You can go at a late time. We’ll be here all day anyway.” Jimin said and took a beverage out of his arms.

“I’m really fine. I was just having a little exercise on the hallways.”

“Why would you exercise here? You’re so cute.” Hoseok said taking another can.

“N-no..that’s…”

“Ah right. Later when the live broadcast ends, go straight to our car and wait for us there. We’ll go straight to fansign after the encore. Do you understand?”

“Can you stop using a tone on Jihoonie?” Taehyung defends.

“I’m not using a tone on him?”

“Jungkook-ah can you punch Jimin for me, he’s terrorizing his brother again.”

“I’m not terrorizing my brother. And why would Jungkook punch me? Let me see him try.”

“I’m not doing anything?” It was Jungkook playing on his phone.

Jihoon taps Taehyung and said: “It’s really okay, hyung. I can handle Jimin hyung.”

“What?”

“Aha! Nothing hyung! I said I’ll go to the car and wait for you later.” Jihoon said and faked a chuckle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon did what he was asked to. When the MCs announced the no.1 group for today’s show, which is none other than BTS of course, he gathered his things and proceeded to the basement where their car is supposed to be parked. He saw a familiar black van with doors opened and running engine. He climbs on and settled himself in.

_Hmmm they still might be doing the encore. I’m so sleepy; I’ve been here since morning. I guess I’ll just take a nap first. I’ll wake up once I hear the doors open for sure._

 

 

 

 

Jihoon wakes up when he hit his head on the window of the car.

_Ouch! Wait what?_

He realized the car was moving. He looked outside and saw that the street lights are on signing that the day has almost come to an end.

“You’re awake?” A voice that he recognized said but it didn’t belong to any of his hyungs.

He scratches his eyes to get a clear view of the person and almost fell on his seat when his vision unblurs.

“Kang Daniel!?”

“Hi?”

“What? Why are you…”

Jihoon then looks around the car and he sees no signs of his brother or any of his group members.

“If you’re looking for your brother, he’s not here. They’re not here, rather.”

“T-then why are you h-here?” Jihoon asks but he’s scared hear the answer.

“This is my company’s car.”

“What?!” Jihoon jolts up and was pulled back by the seatbelt.

“Hey, calm down! You might get yourself hurt.”

“Calm down? This is kidnapping, Kang Daniel!”

“Excuse me?”

“Stop the car.”

“We can’t we’re on—“

“I said stop the car I’m getting off! Sir, can you pull over?” He said to the driver.

“Jihoon can you calm down for a second—what are you doing?” Daniel said as Jihoon tries to unbuckle his seatbelt.

“I said I’m getting off.”

“Okay that’s it.”

Daniel then unbuckles his own seatbelt and pushed Jihoon down on his seat re-buckles the seatbelt. He immediately grabs Jihoon’s wrist so he won’t move.

“Can you listen to me first Park Jihoon? We might get in an accident if you don’t stop!” Daniel shouted which made Jihoon flinched.

“…”

“God! You’re cute and pretty but I can’t believe you have a temper.”

“W-what?”

“Shut up!” Daniel goes back to his seat and fixes his own seatbelt.

“First, I did not kidnap you. Why the hell would I do that?”

“B-because I’m Park Jimin’s b-brother and…”

“Really? And what would I achieve on doing that? Aren’t you watching too much TV for your age?”

“…”

“Good. You’re calming down. I saw you sleeping when we got in the car. We tried to wake you up but you didn’t even budge an inch…”

_Did I really get in wrong car? God this is so embarrassing!_

“…so I contacted Jimin sunbae and told him you might’ve gone in the wrong car.”

“You have my brother’s number?”

“We called their manager. I mean how nice it would’ve been if I really did have your brother’s number. I mean Jimin’s sunbae is pretty too! Cute and sexy, totally my type.”

“Wait, you like men?”

“I swing both ways but it doesn’t matter right now. I found someone, prettier and cuter.” Daniel says and looks at Jihoon, smiling.

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jihoon said and looks away. He knows he’s blushing.

“Cute. Anyway, did you know that Jimin sunbae said he won’t join the fansign just so he can get you home?”

“D-did he really?”

“Yeah! I could tell he’s a really great brother. But of course I can’t let him do that so I said it’s okay we can drop you at your house and he gave me your address.”

Jihoon could already see the face of his brother, fuming with anger. He’s caused him too much trouble these and he’s really sorry about it.

“I’m really sorry for the bother, Daniel-ssi.” Jihoon said and lowers his head in embarrassment.

“H-huh? W-what? N-no! It’s okay. I mean I had no other schedules today.” Daniel looked flustered.

 _Aaahh! This is so embarrassing! Jimin hyung will kill me!_ Jihoon thinks and sits silently, not daring to say anything anymore for all the inconvenience he’s cause both his brother and Daniel.

“Hey, we’ve met a couple of times already. Don’t you think it’s time to drop the honorifics?”

“W-what?”

“It’s kind of irritating when you address me formally. Just call me hyung from now on hmm?”

“W-why would I do that?”

“Because I’d like to get to know you more, Jihoon-ah?”

Jihoon’s face flushed with the mention of his name. Of course he’d rather not do that especially with Daniel. Jihoon considers him as his enemy but the image of his brother flashed in his head again and realized he’s cause him more than enough problems.

 _It’s okay, Jihoon. Right after this night, you won’t even meet him again anyway. Just go with whatever he wants and pretend you’re okay with it._ He tells to himself.

“Okay…Daniel…hyung?”

Daniel returns a smile and slumps back to his seat.

“Whoa I must be going crazy.” Said Daniel.

“I think you can just drop me on the next street. I’ll take the bus from there.” Jihoon said disregarding whatever nonsense Daniel was talking about.

“Nope.”

“What?”

“I told your brother I would take you back home and that’s it. He may have told your mom, so she might be expecting a guest?”

“WHAAT?!”

 

 

 

**** EXTRA ****

 

 

“Pfft! Really? You don’t know how to use a vendo machine? You can’t think of anything else than that?” Ong Seongwu said holding his laughter.

“I know that was lame! Can you stop laughing already?”

“You really like him?” It was Minhyun this time.

“Hyung didn’t you see how cute he is? The first time I saw him I already wanted to pinch those cheeks and those beautiful eyes, I can’t seem to get enough of those.”

“Whipped?” Seongwu looked at Minhyun.

“Whipped.”

“I’m not whipped. I just want to see him again. Maybe?”

“Geez, are you in your puberty? Just get his number and ask him out!” Ong Seongwu said.

“Uhmm we’re idols, just in case you missed that part?” Minhyun said.

“We’re not gonna date. I just want to get to know him more.”

“Yeah sure that’s how dating starts but whatever, come on we’ll have to get ready.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you something about this first. My original story board says chapter one is only up until the scene after Jungkook and Jihoon plays overwatch but it kind of make me feel sad that I didn't even make it to 2k words and I kind of inserted the chapter 2! So in reality, you've basically read chapter 1 & 2 of the original story hahaha
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! I know this plot is kind of cliche already but I'll try to make it as interesting as possible because I really love both groups and I kind of wanted to do something that includes them so yeah...
> 
> omg I talk so much but yeah see you on next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But something inside him still couldn’t even imagine being all chummy with Kang Daniel and he really doesn’t know the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK A WHILE (Not that anyone's waiting) but I was really busy last week. You know the with the concert and everything....
> 
> Anyway, here it is~

Jihoon bites his lips before turning the knob of their front door.

_Why did he have to tell mom about this?! Did he think I had a great time inside that car? Jimin hyung, really!!_

Jihoon turns around to face Daniel who was silently following him.

“Look, Daniel-ssi—”

“Daniel hyung.” The elder cuts him off.

“Right, Daniel _hyung_ , you don't need to follow me here. I know you’re a busy man with all of your schedules and I don't want to waste your time—”

Daniel then quickly rings the doorbell completely ignoring what the younger was saying.

“What are you doing?!”

“I'm not busy, Jihoon-ah.” Daniel said and displays an innocent face that looked like he didn't do anything just now.

 _You...!!_ Jihoon screams in his mind half praying that his mom won't come out.

But it was too late for prayers when the door flung open with his mom on the other side.

“Jihoon? Why did you have to ring the doorbe—oh?”

“Good evening, ma'am. I'm Kang Daniel.” Greets Daniel and slightly bows his head.

“Oh? Good evening. Right, Jimin said someone will take Jihoon home tonight but I did not expect...”

“Yeah mom. He's kind of busy he just wanted to greet you. He's actually on his way to his next schedule right?”

“Is that so?”

“I don't have any other schedules for tonight though?”

Jihoon turns his head at him and quickly sends him a death glare in which the elder just shrugged in return obviously not scared of him.

“Ah is that right? Say, I'm really sorry you had to waste your time getting my son home...”

“It's okay, Mrs. Park. Jihoon is my friend.”

“Oh? Then would you like to come in first and have something to eat? Or drink? I feel really bad sending you off just like this.”

“Mom no—”

“Yes! I will just talk to my manager very quick if that's okay?”

“Yes sure. Jihoon can you accompany your friend while he do that and I will prepare something inside.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Park.”

Jihoon's mom went inside and he is left with Daniel outside. He's supposed to go with the latter back to the car and talk to their manager but Jihoon is not moving.

“What are you doing?” Jihoon asked, raising an eyebrow at the elder.

“What do you mean?”

“This! What is this? I barely even know you and you told my mom you’re my friend? And you’re having dinner with us?”

“Your mom offered, it'd be rude to say no. And I really didn't have other schedules so I'm technically free to do what I want...”

“That doesn’t explain everything.”

“That's because I'm not done talking. I'm hungry and who would pass a free dinner? Also...”

“Also what?” Jihoon said getting impatient.

“I want to be your friend, Jihoon.”

Jihoon almost choked at the other's words.

_Friend? Why would he want to be my friend?_

Daniel smiled and jogs back to their van and knocked on the driver’s seat window.

Jihoon stood in place still processing what Daniel said. Ever since Wanna One debuted, he hated them. They’re BTS’s rival, he’s not supposed to even have any contact with any of the members but Daniel is here, wanting to be his friend.

_Just what is he up to?_

Daniel jogs back to him breaking his train of thoughts.

“Hey.”

“H-huh?”

“Aren’t we going inside?” Daniel asked.

“W-what?”

“I let my manager go back to the company and I’ll just call him back if I needed the ride home. But if you really don’t want to invite me in, I can just take a cab…”

“Okay fine! Gosh, you definitely know how to guilt trip people.” Jihoon exclaimed and walks towards the front door, leaving Daniel behind. When he turns the knob and saw how the elder is still on his feet not moving, he raised an eyebrow.

“What you doing? Aren’t you coming in?”

“U-uh? Yes!” And Daniel immediately follows.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, Daniel-ssi. I know Jimin said someone will be dropping Jihoon off but he didn’t tell me it was you. I couldn’t prepare anything.” Mrs. Park said as they all sat down in the living room.

“It’s really okay, Mrs. Park…”

“Jihoon-ah, why don’t you let Daniel in your room first while I cook the food?”

“My room?!”

“Yes. You can play video games with Daniel.”

“But even Woojin hasn’t come in to my room. Mom!”

“That’s because I haven’t seen him come back here because you always chase him out with your childishness.”

“It’s really okay, I can wait…”

“No, Daniel. Jihoon is just stubborn.”

“Oow!!” Jihoon cries as his mom pinches the skin on his side.

_Why is everyone being like this to me? What have I done to them?_

“Jihoon will let you in his room while you wait because if he doesn’t, his brother will know and I don’t know what comes next after that. Right, Jihoonie?” His mom threatens.

_Why is this happening to me?_

“Right Jihoonie?” His mom repeats.

“Y-yes.”

“Good, now let me go back to the kitchen so I can finish cooking.” Mrs. Park said and stood up and sends Daniel a smile in which the latter bowed in return.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Your mom is scary.” Daniel said as the two of them walks towards Jihoon’s room.

“Don’t get me started with her. Hyung takes so much after her.”

“Jimin sunbae has that kind of side too?”

“Now don’t be so turned on about it. I know you find my brother sexy but he’s not. He’s just literally scary.”

“Really? With his bright and cute smile I would never thought about that.”

“Be his brother and you’ll know why.”

“Hmm, maybe I will?”

_What on earth is this guy about?_

As they reached his bedroom’s door, Jihoon turns around to face the elder and gives him warnings.

“Okay, just so you know this is just a regular bedroom of a teenager. Nothing much to expect—I don’t even know why mom insisted that you wait here but yeah…it’s kind of messy but whatever.”

Daniel pursed his lips and raised the ends of it forming a smile as a response. Jihoon rolled his eyes and turns the knob.

“Whoa! Jihoon-ah your room looks so cool!”

“Really?” Jihoon said, somehow feeling a bit proud.

“Yes! I never really got a room to myself when I debuted. Now I miss mine at home and wow—I know I heard your mom said you play video games but I never knew you’d have this kind of rig!” Daniel said amazed at Jihoon’s computer.

“Well…” Jihoon shrugs feeling a little proud of his setup.

“What games do you play?”

“A lot, but these days I focus on Overwatch.”

“Overwatch? You play Overwatch? What’s your id?”

Just when Jihoon is about to answer, he closed his mouth and realized he’s being friendly with his supposed to be enemy. They’re also alone, no mom and hyung to see, so Jihoon takes this chance to draw the line with the elder.

“Why would I give you my id? You might’ve told my mom we’re friends but Daniel-ssi, we’re not. I’m sure you know this by now but I don’t make friends with my brother’s rivals.”

“Oh. I see…” Daniel said and lowers his head.

_Wait, was that too much?_

“…do you really hate me that much, Jihoon?” Daniel continues and slowly raises his head.

“H-huh?” Jihoon said, taken aback by the sudden seriousness in Daniel’s voice.

“’Cause if you do, I can just tell your mom it’s okay then I’ll leave.”

_Really? Why isn’t he putting up a fight? Isn’t this a part of his plan? To get close to me so he can spy on my brother?_

“I understand. I’ll go ahead then it’s been really nice knowing you. Jihoon-ssi.” Daniel bows and walks out of the room.

“W-wait…”

_This isn’t what I was expecting to happen…_

Jihoon followed Daniel downstairs and saw the latter already talking to his mom.

“Do you really have to go?”

“Yeah I just got a call from my manager…” Daniel said raising his phone.

“But I prepared something for you.” Jihoon’s mom said in a low tone.

“I really appreciate it, Mrs. Park. Maybe I can take some home for my members then?”

_Is he really leaving? I should be glad though but why do I feel so guilty?_

“Yes! Sure! Let me just put them somewhere so you can take them with you.”

“Mom, no don’t do that. He’s staying.”

Both shocked, Mrs. Park and Daniel looks at Jihoon with wide eyes.

“Jihoon, he just said his manager called. What are you saying?”

“Uhhhh...” Jihoon panics and looks at Daniel, asking for help.

“Oh my manager said he'll call back to confirm the schedule. I think I can stay for a bit until he calls back I guess?” The elder said and looks at Jihoon for confirmation. Jihoon smiled in return.

“Oh that's wonderful! I'll still take some so you can give them to your members. Jihoon, help me set the table.”

“Yes, mom...”

“I'll help too!” Daniel chimes in.

 _What did I just do?_ Jihoon hissed in his mind.

 

 

 

 

“You eat so well, Daniel-ssi. Makes me want to give you more.” Mrs. Park says admiring Daniel.

“It's because it's really delicious. And please call me Daniel.”

“Ah how can I? You're an idol.”

“But Jimin hyung isn’t?”

“He's your brother and my son. How can I address my son so formally?”

“I would really like it if you can address me like that too. It's been a while since I talked to my mom too and it really feels like I'm talking to her with you.”

“Aaww. It’s really tough being an idol right? Where are you from?”

“I'm from Busan.”

“Oh? Really? Jihoon's father is from Busan. I gave birth to Jimin there but Jihoon grew up in Masan.”

“Ah really?” Daniel said and looks at Jihoon.

_What? Why is he looking at me? Is my hometown weird?_

“Yes. Their father is back in Busan for work. I'm thinking of bringing Jihoon there during his break before he goes to college.”

“Oh? Jihoon is graduating?”

“Yes. He may not look like it but he's going to college soon. We haven’t decided which university though.”

“Maybe we can go together. I haven’t had the chance to continue school when I debuted as an idol and I’m currently checking universities too.”

“I think Jihoon and you going together in the same university will be great. Jihoon is still my baby and how nice it would be if he's with someone I already know.”

“Mom, you literally just met Daniel today.”

“But he's kind enough to drive you home when he's an idol. That itself, already tells me he's a great person, my winkingie.”

“Ack!” Jihoon almost choke on his food.

“Stop calling me that in front of others, Mom!” Jihoon cried and saw Daniel giggling on his side.

“Stop laughing.” He told the elder.

“He winks a lot and it’s cute. That's why he's my winkingie.”

“I would really love to see that someday.”

Jihoon blushed at the comment.

 

 

 

 

 

“I. Am. Full!” Daniel said and massages his stomach while he and Jihoon walk out of the house.

“Good for you, I guess?”

“You let me stay, why?”

“O-oh! Th-that? Uhmmm...”

“It's okay. It doesn’t really matter why. I'm just happy I get to have dinner with you and your mom.”

“Th-that's t-to repay you...for taking me home safely...” Jihoon said and lowers his head shyly.

“So cute. I really wish I could see you again...”

“W-what?” Jihoon said, shocked at words of Kang Daniel.

“I'm really serious about wanting to be your friend, Jihoon-ah. But it's clearly not mutual.”

Jihoon couldn’t answer. He didn't want the elder to feel bad about what he said earlier. But this is what Jihoon wanted so there aren’t words to say anymore.

“It's was really nice meeting you, Park Jihoon.” Daniel said and offered his hand.

Jihoon hesitates for a moment and finally shakes it with his. It is done. He's finally getting rid of Kang Daniel. But why isn't he feeling anything when he should be rejoicing?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Woojin-ah...” Jihoon calls while his cheeks flat on the table surface.

“What? This is the 5th time you’re calling my name. I told you I can't ditch class!”

“Aaaaaaahhh~~!!”

“Can you stop whining? Just in case you didn't know, we’re in class.”

“But I really want to go and watch the music show today!”

“It doesn’t hurt to miss the show at least once, Jihoon-ah...”

“It hurts, Park Woojin!”

_And I really miss Jungkook hyung too._

“Stop being dramatic. Now let me get back to my notes.”

“I'm telling Jinyoung.”

“I'm not scared, just so you know. Jinyoung will take my side anyway.”

“You guys are disgusting!”

“Says the one who fantasizes on an idol.”

“W-what the hell? Park Woojin?” Jihoon said and lift his head immediately and turns to Woojin.

“Geez if I know, it's just your little crush with Jeon Jungkook that's making you like this right now. Once Jimin hyung knows all about this...”

“He can't know! Hyung must not know about this. I swear to god, Park Woojin!”

“Geez chill, okay. When was the last time I met Jimin hyung anyway?”

“You will never meet him again.”

“Okay, calm down.”

Jihoon goes back to push his cheeks down his table and looks at his phone.

_Maybe I can text hyung and have dinner together. Maybe with Jungkook hyung too._

He unlocks his phone and goes to type in a message.

Jihoon: Hyung r u busy?

_Of course he is, Jihoon. What are you saying to your brother right now?_

Jihoon pressed send. He didn’t expect a reply from Jimin. They might still be recording or rehearsing, so he slid his phone back in his pocket.

“Are you and Jinyoung having a date tonight?”

“What date are you talking about? The boy won’t even flinch at my pickup lines.”

“Try harder! He’s just playing hard to get. He wants to act cool in front of everyone.”

“He’s already cool to me, he can stop trying.”

“Ew?”

“You want me to try harder and that’s how you respond.”

“Okay, sorry.” Jihoon said and raised a hand to Woojin. But at that moment, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He lifts it up and blinks at the message on the screen to make sure he’s reading everything right.

>  
> 
> Jiminie hyung: We just finished recording and getting off to fansign why?
> 
> Jihoon: I want to come with… :(
> 
> Jiminie hyung: Jihoon, school comes first. I told you you can’t come with us everyday!
> 
> Jihoon: Hing~
> 
> Jiminie hyung: Park Jihoon, really now?
> 
> Jihoon: Jihoonie just wanted to see Jiminie hyung~
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon pressed send and smirked. He knows what works with his brother. Cute runs in the family and being the youngest have its advantages this is one of those times.
> 
>  
> 
> Jiminie hyung: Sometimes I regret letting you do this to me. Okay fine, I can’t let you go to the fansign EVEN if you’re done with school. I’ll ask Sejin hyung to pick you up later.
> 
> Jihoon: Really?
> 
> Jiminie hyung: Please stop acting like you didn’t expect I won’t do this. Taehyung wants to see you too anyway.
> 
> Jihoon: I love you hyung!!

 

And Jimin left him on read.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon waited in the car outside the fansign venue. The driver took his time before they arrived at building, says the fansign takes more than an hour and he wouldn’t like Jihoon waiting that much. Sometimes, Jihoon thinks if it’s his brother spoiling him too much or is it really the company’s doing.

After a while, Jihoon heard screams marking the completion of the event. He fixes himself and goes to the very back of the car trying not to hog any space that’s meant for every member.

“Oh? Jihoon’s here!” Said Jungkook who was the first one to climb in and sits right beside him and the others followed.

“Hey why do you get to sit beside Jihoonie?” Kim Taehyung whines.

“Did you tell mom?” Jimin asked totally ignoring his friend.

“Yes hyung...” Jihoon said nervously with Jungkook beside him.

_Calm the fuck down, Park Jihoon!_

“How's school, Jihoon?” It was Jungkook.

“H-huh..? I-it's okay Jungkook hyung...”

“Are we gonna play a game later? You can use my laptop.” Asked Jungkook displaying his round bunny eyes.

“Ye-yes hyung...”

“I'm totally ignoring Jeon Jungkook.” Taehyung said.

“Suit yourself.” Jimin said nonchalantly.

“Jimin hyung can I do this?” Jungkook said and leans his head on Jihoon's shoulder.

Jihoon held his breath at the contact. Sitting beside Jungkook already had him floating but the elder on his shoulder, he feels like he's in heaven. It was really a good decision to come here, Jihoon thinks.

“Do whatever you want.” Says Jimin.

“It's okay right Jihoon?”

“Y-yes, hyung...”

“Just let me know if it becomes uncomfortable hmm?”

And Jungkook did fall asleep on Jihoon's shoulder. He kept glancing at the sleeping man on his side. If they’re not with the members, Jihoon might’ve stared at the elder's resting face the whole night and he'd be content.

But the ride home was painfully short. He wanted to stay like this longer but...

“Gguk-ah...”

No response. Jimin looks at Jihoon for help but only to receive a shrug in return.

“Ya Jeon Jungkook!”

“Jungkook hyung, we’re here...” Jihoon whispers and Jungkook started opening his eyes slowly.

“Why did you even sleep? It's not even an hour drive back home. Come on.” Jimin said and gets off the car.

Jungkook rubs his eyes and stretches his hands.

“Sorry Jihoonie. Does your shoulder hurt?”

“No hyung...”

Jungkook smiled at him and Jihoon swears his heart almost leaped out of his chest.

“Come on, let go?”

Jihoon nods at the invitation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Some of the members went straight to their own rooms either to change their clothes or to rest completely. Jihoon stayed at the living room with Jin, Jimin and Jungkook who just went out of his room.

“Jihoon-ah take you coat off.” Says Jimin and the younger immediately complied.

“You…do you think I forgot your little trouble with Daniel?”

“What, I said sorry to him countless times and I even told him to just drop me somewhere and I’ll just take a bus. He didn’t listen! Did he say anything?”

“Why? Is there something that he should tell me?”

“He might’ve told made up stories about that night, I don’t know!”

“You know I’m starting to get really annoyed with your attitude towards Daniel. Why do you hate him so much?”

“I don’t hate him as a person. I just don’t like being associated with him or his group.”

“I’m asking you why, Jihoon.”

“It’s just…his team and yours…”

“I’m not asking about his team, Jihoon. Don’t you go immature on me…” Jimin said threatening.

“I just…”

“You don’t have an answer do you?”

Jihoon lowers his head down. For sure, Jimin wouldn’t accept his reason about the comeback stages being suspiciously coincident, that’s what he meant by not going immature on him. But something inside him still couldn’t even imagine being all chummy with Kang Daniel and he really doesn’t know the reason why.

“Jimin hyung…” Jungkook said and puts a hand on Jihoon’s back, comforting him.

“Why are you getting mad at your brother? He even came to the venue because he misses you.” It was Jin this time.

“I’m not getting mad at him, hyung. I just want to understand him. Daniel’s a really nice person that’s why I’m not getting any of his behaviour.”

And Jihoon is used to his brother being like this. He knows when Jimin is really mad and when he isn’t. Right now, this is just his brother nagging, Jimin being Jimin.

Hearing how his other hyungs are taking his side, he thought of something and does what he does best: he puffed his cheeks and pouted his lips forming a frown of a face. He lifts his face up making sure everyone sees.

“Ya Park Jimin look what you've done!” It was Jin.

“Park Jihoon you...”

“Why do you always pick on Jihoon, hyung?” Says Jungkook this time.

“Ya stop that... you’re making me look like a bad person here, you...”

“Stop it. Jungkook bring Jihoon out of here before he sees me beating Jimin out of his wits.”

“Come on, Jihoon-ah.” Jungkook said tapping Jihoon's shoulder.

Jihoon stood up and followed Jungkook.

“Ya Park Jihoon...”

Jihoon looks back and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

_Ha! I win!_

They got inside Jungkook's bedroom and Jihoon feels like lying down on the floor. He loves to be in Jungkook's room. The latter is clean, but he's still a man and it's very evident by how his space smells: manly.

He's been to this very room before and it still tingle his senses every time he visits here.

“Sorry about Jimin, hyung...” It was Jungkook.

“It's okay, hyung. I'm used to him. I was just teasing him earlier.”

“I know. Jimin hyung's always fun to tease.” The elder said and chuckled.

“Hey, Jihoon-ah. I know you’re tired from school but can we play one round of Overwatch?”

“Of course! Hyung can carry me.”

“Eeiiyy~ what are you talking about. I asked you so you can carry me and raise my rank. You’re that good, Jihoon.”

Jihoon blushed at the compliment. Luckily Jungkook walks away and didn’t see the tomato face he was making.

“You use my PC and I’ll play on my laptop. Is that okay?” Jungkook said and comes back with a laptop on his hands while Jihoon takes his seat on the elder’s desk.

“Y-yeah…Oh? Hyung, your password.” Jihoon said as the computer boots into the login screen.

“Oh right…” Jungkook walks behind him and Jihoon was surprised when a pair of arms appeared on both his sides, going straight to the keyboard. The scene almost made Jihoon choked, he gulped. Jungkook was behind him, arms almost wrapping him as the elder types in his password. Chest almost touching his back.

“There…oh?” Jungkook said as he retreats from Jihoon’s back. Jihoon remained frozen, trying to calm the beating drums inside his chest.

“Jihoon-ah, you looked at my password didn’t you?”

“H-huh? What? No hyung! I didn’t see anything!” The younger panics at the sudden accusation.

“Haha! I was just kidding. Why are you so red?”

“O-oh? Am I? It must be the heat outside…”

“I turned on the A/C though?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook said they’ll only play a round which eventually became three. Jihoon didn’t mind at all, he can play all night with Jungkook and won’t even feel tired but it’s different for the latter. From all their schedules, he must be tired and needs to rest.

“Whoa, Jihoon’s really famous! Look at those friend requests!”

“I’m not…”

“Why aren’t you accepting them?”

“I don’t play with people that I don’t know.”

_I only want to play with you, hyung._

“Ohoh~ tryna be cool aren’t you? How about your friends at school, do they play with you too?”

“I do sometimes, but they’re bad at it.”

“You’re mean. Don’t play too much game, Jihoon-ah. You should hang out with your friends, you’re all graduating high school. You should spend the rest of your high school days together.

“They’re no fun…”

“Eeiiyy~ maybe you’re dating somebody that’s why?”

“W-what? No! I don’t have anyone to date with!”

“Really? Hmm that’s a relief then…” Jungkook said.

_A relief? What?_

“Ah! Anyway, let’s stop playing. You still have school tomorrow. Jimin hyung must be looking for you right now.” Jungkook said and hurriedly keeps his laptop back.

_What does that even mean?_

****EXTRA****

 

Daniel unlocks his phone and goes directly to his photo gallery. On his most recent pictures, there are five new ones he took earlier today but none of them shows his face but Jihoon’s. Some would say it’s a shame to only get a picture of a sleeping person but to Daniel, it’s already more than

 enough.

 

_Earlier…_

_Daniel was rushing to the car to get to his next schedule. He climbs in and closed the door immediately. When he went to look for his bag inside the car, he was surprised to see a person sitting next to him that he almost fell from his seat._

_“Why is Jihoon here?”_

_His manager looks at him suspiciously and then looks at Jihoon._

_“He’s my friend. I promised him a ride today, hyung.” Daniel explains._

_“But you know you have a schedule, Daniel?”_

_“I know! I know but hyung…maybe…we can cancel it?”_

_“What?”_

_“I promise I’ll do it first thing in the morning if they agree. It’s just that…”_

_Daniel looks at the sleeping boy beside him._

_“…I really want to spend time with him today and this might be the only chance I get.”_

_“Daniel…is he…sick?”_

_(Sick? What?)_

_“Y-yeah! He is, that’s why hyung can’t we really cancel it today?”_

_“That’s sad. I’ll see what I can do.”_

_“Thanks hyung.”_

Daniel might need to apologize for that later but he didn’t regret it even at the least. Seeing how beautiful Jihoon was even with his eyes closed, Daniel would never trade that moment with anything else.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't ruin the NWSS by uploading a chapter today huhuuuuu
> 
> Anyways, the next one might take a while again bcs this chapter is again two chapters combined in my storyboard and I'm not actually done with the whole plot of this so I might take some time to complete the story board then write the next chapter huhu I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> Also, I had so much fun during the concert but still having PCDs but I'll get through this, we all will! Fighting!
> 
> See you on the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel?!
> 
> And as if hearing his thoughts, Daniel looked his way. He was wearing a face mask and a black baseball cap that seemed no help in concealing his identity at all. His eyes, which were the only visible part of his face at the moment, formed a line when their gazes met.
> 
> Is he smiling at me?

“Mom!” Jihoon shouts as he puts on his shoes.

“I know! Give me a sec.” His mom replied from the living room.

“I don't understand why you have to dress so much. We're just going to submit my admission papers!” Jihoon said and groans inside.

Today is the day Jihoon embraces his college life. He still hasn't graduated High School yet but he needs to settle his university admission before the break starts.

“Jihoon-ah, what if people know Park Jimin is my son. I couldn’t afford to look average and embarrass your brother.”

“If hyung hears that, you'll probably get words from him—ow!!”

“Now if you just behave and don't give your brother troubles when you start college...” Mrs. Park said while grabbing Jihoon's ear.

“Ah why!! Why do I have to do that? Why do you always care more about hyung than me? I'm your baby!” Jihoon pouts.

“Aawww there you go again whining about you being my baby but you snap at me when I call you winkingie.”

“Because I hate that name!”

“Stop it, let's go.” Mrs. Park sprays another mist of perfume and left the house with Jihoon.

 

 

 

 

“It's been a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Park. And we're happy to welcome Jihoon in our school.” says the Dean of the University.

“The pleasure is mine, Dean. Please take care of my son.”

“Of course we will.”

The Dean looks intimidating, Jihoon thinks as they bow down for their farewell. He took a last glance at the plaque on the dean's desk that reads “Kwon Bo Ah” making sure he remembers that name so he'd know who not to mess with. It's not that he's a troublemaker but just in case, he thinks.

 

 

 

“See? I knew dressing up was necessary!” His mom said as they walk outside the campus.

“Mom, you introduced yourself as Park Jimin's mother...”

“Exactly why!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes in annoyance.

_I just wish father's here._

“Ack!” Jihoon yelps as his shoulder was bumped by what seems to be a student of the school.

“Sorry!” The girl says and runs away towards a crowd who were mostly screaming girls.

“What's the commotion all about?” His mom wonders.

 _Probably an idol who attends this school._ Jihoon thought as he saw a van in the middle of the mob.

This isn't new to Jihoon. There are idols who attend his high school too. And there was one time Jimin picked him up and it was the same scene.

He has no interest in other idols except his brother, Jeon Jungkook to be precise. So he just shrugs and tugs his mom's arm to tell her they should go and ignore the ruckus.

“Aren't you curious who that is? I mean you’re going to attend the same college with an idol?”

“Mom, I have an idol for a brother. I don't care who that is. I just want to go home right now.”

“Hmm okay. Ah right, I have to drop by Ahjumma's store to buy something for Jimin. He'll be coming home this weekend. You can go home first, my winkingie.”

“Mom! Ugh!”

“Haha fine, fine.” His mom said and pinches his cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

“Ya Park Woojin!” Jihoon shouts as Woojin picks up on the other line.

_“What now, Park Jihoon?”_

“Let's go to the PC Bang.”

_“Can't. I'm with Jinyoung.”_

“You’re dating? In the broad daylight?”

_“When does a rule about dating at a certain time exists?”_

“You both are disgusting.”

_“Jinyoung heard you.”_

“So what?”

_“He says stop being a kid and move on. You guys are over.”_

“E-excuse me?”

_“He says stop being stuck on him.”_

“Fine! Enjoy being gross with each other!” Jihoon exclaimed and cuts off the line.

Jinyoung really knows how to annoy him. No wonder they didn’t last that long, Jihoon thinks.

Then his phone buzzed with a message on the screen.

[Park Woojin: I'll make it up to you buddy. Sorry.]

Jihoon hissed.

Jihoon hasn't gone far from the school grounds when he spots another swarm of girls nearby.

 _Again? Is YMC a school for idols?_ Jihoon speaks in his mind and rolls his eyes for the 2nd time today.

He walks on the other side of the street to avoid the disturbance but as much as he wanted to ignore it, he couldn’t help but spot a head, a familiar one amongst the tiny girls around.

_Kang Daniel?!_

And as if hearing his thoughts, Daniel looked his way. He was wearing a face mask and a black baseball cap that seemed no help in concealing his identity at all. His eyes, which were the only visible part of his face at the moment, formed a line when their gazes met.

_Is he smiling at me?_

Jihoon avoided his eyes and started to walk again, away from the ruckus on the other side of the road.

But the girls' screams were almost deafening and it started irritating him. He looks back to see why the commotion isn’t being controlled. It should be considered as public disturbance by now.

He met Daniel's stare again and this time, he didn't see the same expression in his eyes.

_Why isn't he doing anything?!_

Daniel then went back to smile and entertain the fans around him and then back to Jihoon. Eyes asking for help.

Jihoon shuts his eyes tightly...

 _Don't, Jihoon. You have nothing to do with this._ He chants inside his head.

He opens them again sees the same face Daniel was making – at least with his puppy eyes as it's the only thing visible with his mask covering his face.

_God damn it!_

Jihoon storms to the flock of girls and made his way inside. He heard hisses and cusses of the girls and even got a few scratches when someone tried to pull him out.

“Excuse me!” Jihoon shouts as he inserts himself beside Daniel.

“Who do you think you are?” A random girl snaps.

“First of all, excuse you and your fake nose. You don't get to use that tone on me.”

Gasps and shocked expressions arise from the crowd.

“Second, you don't have to know who I am but you’re harassing my friend. Is this how you treat your idols?”

“But we’re not hurting Daniel oppa, isn’t that right oppa?”

Jihoon groans. “Of course he won't tell you that. You know what…”

Jihoon gets his phone from his pocket and opened his camera app. He pretends to push the record video button and waves his mobile device to the faces of the girls around Daniel. Some were shocked to even react, some had no idea what he was doing, some covered their faces and some ran away.

“There. Now I have all of your faces recorded on my phone. if anyone of you tries to follow us, I’m reporting you to the police. Now if you’ll excuse us.”

Jihoon turns back to Daniel and motions him to start walking. But the elder still has to protect his image. He bows down and thanks the fans for the support and apologizes that he needs to cut their time short.

Jihoon, annoyed, grabbed Daniel by the wrist and pulls him out of the mob.

“Don’t even try to look back I swear to god or I’m leaving you here.” Jihoon hissed as he picked up his pace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon had no idea where they were going. He was supposed to go home after submitting his admission papers in the university but everything went haywire when he saw Daniel getting surrounded by his fans. He keeps a mental note not to meddle in anyone’s business anymore in the future.

The only place that popped in his head was the PC Bang. Of course, it’s not the best place to hide an idol but he can at least keep the attention at minimal. There aren’t many girls who go in the PC Bang, it’s mostly filled up by guys who either has no life outside of playing computer games or whatever they do online or those who skip school and waste their allowance here. It’s going to be in between of totally not knowing who Kang Daniel is or recognizing him but they wouldn’t care in the slightest.

Jihoon throws Daniel hands away as the door of the establishment closes.

“What in the hell do you think you were doing?!”

“Jihoon I'm...”

“You're an idol! A really famous one! You know how dangerous it is to go outside alone!”

“No...I was with my manager but I got side-tracked and then the next thing I know I was alone...wait did you just say I'm famous?”

“H-huh? Y-yes!! Aren't y-you?”

“You just complimented me. I never expected this day would come.”

“I don't know what the hell you are talking about. Give me your phone.” Jihoon says and puts out his hand while trying not to meet the elder’s eyes.

“Uhmm...about that...”

“Please don't tell me you don't have your phone with you.”

“I left in my bag...”

“And where is your bag?”

“With my manager.”

Jihoon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

_There are CCTVs, calm down. Punching Kang Daniel will have to wait._

He brings out his own phone and dials his brother’s number. As he puts it on his ear, he sends Daniel as death glare but the latter can only manage a confused look.

“Who are you calling?”

Jihoon ignores him and heard the other line rings. But to no avail, Jimin did not answer. He figures he might be busy.

Just then, Daniel grabbed his hand and he looks at him in surprise.

“Don't ignore me, Jihoon-ah.”

“I'm not ignoring you. I'm calling my brother to ask for help.”

“Oh.”

“So stay right there and don't bother me. I still dunno why I let myself get involved in your mess.”

“I'm sorry Jihoo—”

“Shhh!”

Jihoon tries to dial a number from his contacts again. This time it's Taehyung's. He knows the hyung who adores him so much won't disregard his call.

Unfortunately enough, there is no answer as well.

“Tch.”

“Hey Jihoon. I'm really sorry if I got you in to this mess but I'm really thankful for what you've done earlier, getting me out of there. And you don't have to do anything else, I can just take a cab from here and...”

“Do you have money with you?”

“Y-yeah...it's here...wait...” Daniel says as he tries to check his pocket for his wallet.

“You don’t have it, don’t you?”

“I guess…it’s with my manager too…”

“Thought so.” Then Jihoon goes to type in a message on his phone.

 

 

Park Jihoon: Hyung text me when you see this msg ASAP.

 

 

“Jihoon-ah, I’m really sorry…”

“Are you good with games?”

“G-games?” Daniel said, dumbfounded.

“Well, we’re at the PC Bang and I can’t exactly take you outside or we’ll get swarmed by your fans again…”

_And I don’t want to be seen with you!_

“…I texted Jimin hyung to call me when he’s free, so we might as well pass the time here while we wait.”

“Really?”

“What are you so excited about?”

“I get to play games with you?”

“And what’s so exciting about it?”

Daniel did not answer and kept fidgeting on his fingers. Jihoon tilts his head in confusion and proceeds to the front desk to get and pay for their cards to use for the computers.

“Hello? Earth to Daniel?”

“Huh? What?”

“Here.” Jihoon hands him a card.

“Now if you’re just gonna stand there, be my guest but let me know when you’re leaving.” Jihoon said and goes inside.

 

 

 

 _Jimin hyung please text me now!!_ Jihoon prays as he approaches a vacant spot.

 _Fck he's coming._ Jihoon thinks and immediately sits on the seat in front of a computer.

_Just ignore him. Time will pass quickly when you play games. That's what you always do and does best._

“You didn’t even wait for me.” Daniel said and takes a seat beside Jihoon.

“I thought you’re leaving.”

“Hey don’t start without me!” Daniel said and quickly logs in to the computer.

“Ah hurry up!” Jihoon whines.

As Daniel logs in to his account, Jihoon took the chance to check his phone to see if Jimin has sent him a text message or even tried to call back. There was nothing, Jihoon sighs.

“I see you still didn’t accept my friend request.” Daniel chimes.

“H-huh? W-what?”

“My friend request in Overwatch. I sent you a request a long time ago…”

Jihoon never really looks at the requests on his account. He never accepts any of them unless it’s someone he knows personally or someone he played with before.

[12DaniK10] the user name reads.

“Well?” Daniel asked when Jihoon realized he’s zoned out.

“Well what?” Jihoon pretends to ignore his screen.

“Are you gonna accept my request?”

Jihoon looks at Daniel and notices how his eyes were small and sharp. _He has monolids?,_ Jihoon thinks. He also noticed the mole under his right eye and it might sound dumb at the moment but he never really paid attention to details, especially Kang Daniel’s. When his eyes go back to the elder’s eyes, he realized that Daniel was looking at him. As a reaction, Jihoon turns back to his own monitor and clicks [Accept] on Daniel’s request.

“Just to let you know, I’m only accepting because we’re gonna play together today, nothing else. Don’t be all chummy with me.” Jihoon says but he can feel his face flushed.

He heard Daniel giggled and muttered “cute” but he chose to ignore it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung, hyung come to this side.” Jihoon said over his microphone.

“Which hyung?” Said another player’s voice whose user name is listed as “Hodu_You”

“Daniel hyung.”

“H-huh? Okay.” And Daniel did.

When their characters met, Jihoon healed Daniel’s and as if the enemy was expecting the rendezvous, they all jumped out and the clash happened. If not from Jihoon’s heal, Daniel would’ve been dead and wouldn’t be able to shoot the last enemy player which marked their win for the round.

“Assa hyung!” Jihoon slides his chair towards Daniel and gave him a high five which the younger immediately regrets as he saw Daniel staring at him wide eyed.

“S-sorry.” Jihoon said and attempted to retreat but Daniel was quick and held his hand from the high five and pulls him back.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Say that again.”

“Say what?” Jihoon tries to avoid Daniel’s eyes.

“Call me ‘hyung’ again.”

“What’s the matter with you? I called you hyung before.”

“But I didn’t ask this time. When we’re playing you kept calling me hyung.”

“Let go of my hand.”

“Not until you call me ‘hyung’ again.”

Daniel is not taking his eyes off of him. Although he’s not looking at the elder, Jihoon feels the intense stare Daniel was giving him, insisting. He feels the rush of heat went up his cheeks.

He gets too focused during a game that he didn’t realize he really called Daniel ‘hyung’ a few times earlier. This shouldn’t be a big deal but it could mean defeat for him, he’s not giving Kang Daniel the pleasure of being friendly with him. Never, Jihoon thinks. But the hand gripping his tells him otherwise.

He tried resisting but Daniel is stronger.

_Damn it._

“D-Daniel…hyun—“

“I can’t hear you, Jihoonie.”

“Daniel hyung! There I said it! Now let go!”

Jihoon took his own hand from the elder which seemed to loosen his grip.

He returned to his own monitor but he saw in the corner of his eyes, he saw Daniel slumped back on his seat with his hands holding both his cheeks.

“This is insane.” He heard Daniel said.

 _The fuck is wrong with him?_ Jihoon thinks.

Just then, Jihoon felt his phone vibrates in his pocket.

 _Finally!_ He thinks.

But instead of Park Jimin’s name, the screen flashes a “Taehyungie hyung” on it. Jihoon regrets that he tried calling Kim Taehyung earlier but that was because it’s an emergency and he knew Taehyung wouldn’t ignore his call but the latter tends to overreact when it comes to Jihoon. He dotes on him too much than his own brother that he finds it suffocating at times but it doesn’t minimize his love for him as a second brother.

Jihoon pressed [Answer] on the screen.

_“Jihoon-ah! Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?”_

_Taehyung hyung, really._ Jihoon thought and giggled.

“Hyung I’m fine. I’m sorry I called.”

_“Ow that’s a relief! You never called me first unless it’s emergency. I’m sorry I couldn’t answer. We were filming.”_

“About that…”

_“Why? Did something happen?”_

“Is Jimin hyung with you?”

_“He is, but can’t you tell me too? I purposely told him not to call you so I can talk to you.”_

“Ah hyung~ why are you being like this?”

_“Because I miss you, my baby brother!”_

“Haha! I miss you too, Taehyungie hyung but I really need to talk to Jimin hyung right now.”

_“Fine. But you owe me a hug when we meet, okay?”_

“Haha! Okay, hyung.”

Just then, a new voice greets him on the other line.

_“Ya! Park Jihoon, where are you?”_

“Jimin hyung, that…uhhmmm…” Jihoon said and glanced at Daniel who was looking at him.

“…I’m in the PC Bang…with Daniel.”

_“With Daniel, you said? Kang Daniel?”_

“Y-yes, hyung…”

_“Why? How? Did you do something again, Park Jihoon?”_

“What? No! It should be me you’re siding with this time!” Jihoon said and took another glance at Daniel and forced a smile as his words might’ve offended the latter.

_“Then tell me why should I do that?”_

“Uhmmm…well…”

Then Jihoon narrated from how he saw Daniel outside of the campus after they submitted his admission papers with his mom and how he saved Daniel from a swarm of fans that wouldn’t let him go, to the part where he is stuck with Daniel because he doesn’t have his phone with him and he lost his manager.

“…that’s why I called to ask if you can tell Sejin hyung to call Daniel’s manager so he can pick him up here.”

_“Aahhh~ I can do that but can I talk to Daniel?”_

“Talk to him? Why?”

_“I just want to talk to him, for all I know you could’ve made up all those stories.”_

“What? You’d believe him than your own brother? Your own blood?”

_“I’m just kidding, don’t be so dramatic. I’m just gonna ask something.”_

“Whatever.”

Jihoon then hands his phone to Daniel. The latter returned a puzzled look.

“Jimin hyung wants to talk to you.”

“Ah~”

Daniel took the phone from his hand. He tried to make sure there will be zero contact with their skin but Jihoon failed and as their skin touches, Jihoon doesn’t know but he suddenly felt shy and looks away immediately.

“Yes, sunbaenim…eeyyy how can I call you that? You’re still my sunbae…”

Jihoon made an effort not to pry on their conversation. He still wants to think that he doesn’t have the slightest care for Kang Daniel. So he tried doing something with the computer in front of him and saw the timer on the corner of his screen.

_Shoot! We’re here that long already? I don’t have enough cash with me…_

“…Yes, sunbae. Thank you so much! I’ll give the phone back to Jihoon.” And Jihoon immediately takes it.

“Hyung, I don’t have enough money to stay here. Can you send me some?”

_“What? No! I told you to stop playing games, Jihoon-ah. Take Daniel somewhere else.”_

“But the fans?”

_“Then take Daniel to our house. Take a cab, I’ll let mom know.”_

“What? No…”

_“Bye Jihoon-ah. I’ll have Daniel’s manager pick him up at our house then. Take care~”_

“Hyung wait!”

Before he could even dial the number back, a messaged from Kim Taehyung’s number popped up with a message saying: “Don’t try calling Taehyung back or else..”

 _He’s even threatening me? Why do I have a bully of a brother…and a mother too!? Dad! Please come back!_ Jihoon cries in his mind.

He side-eyes Daniel, who was still looking at him and thought: _This is all your fault._

“Can you stop looking at me like that? Put on your mask and cap back.”

“Eh? Why?”

“Can’t you just do it, please?”

“Y-yes…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon did not let Daniel go out of the PC Bang until he hailed a taxi to avoid him being seen by anyone outside, being seeing with him.

“Ahhh~ I really hate wearing these.” Daniel said as he removes his face mask.

Jihoon looks outside through the car’s window. Not caring at all.

“But where are we going, Jihoon-ah?”

“Home.” Jihoon said nonchalantly.

“Home? You mean your house.”

“Yes.”

“Wait…I get to go to your house again? Is this a dream?”

_Him and his nonsense again!_

“Look, Jimin hyung told me to take you home so your manager can pick you up from there and make this as quiet as possible. Stop thinking about anything else.” Jihoon said.

“Oh…”

“That’s right. So stop being all giddy and keep quiet.”

“Well, at least I get to visit your home again.”

Jihoon sits up and faced Daniel. Irritation getting ahead of him.

“I don’t get why you’re still being positive about this. Can’t you see I don’t like being with you? I hate that you’re coming with me back to our house. I hate that you’re always promoting when my brother does. I keep pushing you away so why are you acting like a kid, sticking on to me?”

He finally said it, Jihoon thinks. He was holding back because of Jimin but this has gone far enough and he couldn’t take it anymore that Daniel hasn’t taken the slightest hint of his hatred towards him.

 

 

“Because I like you.”

 

 

 

 

***EXTRA***

 

Daniel kept pacing back and forth the hallway. And so does his mind, he wants to just knock on the door and get on with it. It’s not like he’s gonna take too much of his time, he just needed to ask one question, that’s it. But Daniel doesn’t know why he’s nervous.

[BTS Waiting Room] the sign on the door says.

He placed his knuckles on the door, ready to knock but takes it back again. He’s done it, maybe 5 times already.

_Aargh! Just do it!_

Just then, the door opened. Both he and the other person got a shock at seeing each other.

“Whoa! You surprised me!”

“Ah…I’m…I’m sorry Jungkook sunbae.”

“No, no it’s fine. What are you doing here, Daniel-ssi?”

 _Just do it, Daniel!_ He thinks and gulped his saliva that was building out of nervousness.

“I…uhhh…can I speak to…Jimin sunbae?”

“Jimin hyung?”

Daniel nods in response. Jungkook tilts his head in confusion and turns back inside to call Jimin.

“Jimin hyung, someone is looking for you.”  Jungkook said and turns back to Daniel and forced a smile which the latter did as well.

“Who is it…” Jimin said as he appeared behind Jungkook.

“Oh? Daniel-ssi?”

“Hi, sunbae!”

 

 

 

 

 

“You’d like to ask me something?” Jimin said as the two of them walk towards the vendo machine.

“If it’s not a bother?”

“Unless I can’t answer it, then it won’t?”

“This…might sound…weird but…” Daniel hesitates.

“You know I’m getting nervous with your question if you ask me like that.”

“S-sorry! But can I ask…which university is Jihoon attending to when he starts college?”

“Hmm?”

“I know! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have asked. Don’t mind me, sunbae!”

“Is that it?”

“Huh?”

“Is that your question?”

“Y-yes…”

“Pffft! HAHAHA! You got nervous to ask which university my brother will go to?”

“I just thought you’ll find weird…”

“I find it weirder that you hesitated, I could just tell right then and there.”

“It’s just…”

“It’s YMC. He’ll be studying Acting and Film directing.”

“O-oh…”

“Hmm? Why did you ask though?”

“It’s just I’m thinking of pursuing college soon and I’m kind of looking for options…”

“And you asked Jihoon’s because…wait—“

Daniel suddenly got nervous that Jimin might’ve have realized his real intentions. He braced himself for some bad words that will come out of the elder’s mouth.

“You’re following Jihoon, aren’t you?”

“Wait, no. Sunbae, it’s not like that.”

“I’ll help you then…”

_Wait what?_

“If Jihoon knows, he’ll probably whine and ask my mother to transfer him to another school. You know he doesn’t like you, right?”

And Daniel does but he is determined to change Jihoon’s mind. He wants to know him more, he wants to know why he hates him. He wants to get Jihoon to like him, like he does to him.

“So I’ll keep this a secret to him, for now.” Jimin said and gave Daniel one of his trademark smiles.

_Wow! This is really Park Jihoon’s brother._

“But why?”

“Just because I feel like it? I love teasing my little brother. Also it would be nice to have someone I know looking out for him in college. Jihoon is a brat, I don’t want him causing trouble and getting himself hurt out there.”

Park Jimin, Jihoon’s older brother, is here giving his trust to Daniel. What if he’s an angel sent for him, Daniel thinks.

“I will! I will definitely look out for Jihoon. Thank you, Jimin sunbae.”

“Call me hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA HA HA! I thought I'll be abandoning this work but voila! I didn't! HAHAHA
> 
> Also, I'm gonna expose myself, I disguised some of Daniel's POVs as "EXTRA" XD
> 
> This took a long time because 1) I got so lazy 2) I'm still figuring out the chapters' outline 3) I revised this three times but I still don't know if this is good enough hing~ 
> 
> LMAO I actually had a different ending for this chapter but I thought I'll just include that on the next one. Sorry for the long wait hing~ 
> 
> Comments are always welcome! I made a CC btw 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/rojiboo
> 
> ppyong~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue talking the whole night, just brother to brother. One thing that Jihoon learned from the conversation he had with Jimin is that he really needs to grow up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from the grave. With the slow updates...*wipes nervous sweat*
> 
> PS: See added tags above...

“W-what?”

“I said I like you, Jihoon-ah.”

“S-stop joking! It's not funny!”

“I'm not trying to be funny. I wish I am, but it's the truth. You asked me why I keep doing this, right?”

“...” Jihoon was stunned, speechless.

“It's okay, I know you hate me. You asked and I just want to be honest with you.”

This is not happening, Jihoon keeps telling himself. He's been hating him ever since his group debut but Daniel is there, beside him telling him that he likes him.

_Impossible, this isn't it._

“Daniel...I...”

“Jihoon-ah, it's really okay. I'm not asking anything from you. You don’t need to do or say anything.” Daniel said and smiled at him.

Somehow, Jihoon felt a pang in his chest.

“O-okay...”

The ride back home was awfully long, quiet and awkward.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon didn't know why he hesitated but when they reached the front door of their house, his thoughts was interrupted when Daniel called his name.

“Jihoon-ah...”

“H-huh?”

“Are you okay?”

“O-oh yes...I'm okay sorry. Let's go in.” He said and turned the knob.

“Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry. If what I said is still bothering you, I can just go and take a cab back to the company. I can just ask the people there to pay for—"

“No!” Both of them startled at Jihoon's sudden reaction.

“No, I mean you didn’t make me uncomfortable...”

“Really?”

“And you can't go b-because your manager is coming here to pick you up. What do you want me to s-say to him when he comes?” Jihoon was rambling.

“Is that what's really bothering you?”

Jihoon was silent. He's not sure what to say, he wants to say yes but he wants to be careful for some reason.

“Okay. I won't ask anymore.” Daniel said and smiled. He goes closer to Jihoon and patted his head.

“Okay...”

 

 

 

 

Mrs. Park made a quick meal for the boys. It was a normal dinner except Jihoon didn't talk the whole time which he's sure Daniel didn't notice because of how talkative his mom went.

“Thank you for the food, Mrs. Park. They’re always delicious like the last time.”

“Oh please, you flatter me Daniel.”

“I'm really sorry for the bother. I should've just stuck around my manager.”

“Oh no! It's perfectly fine. We rarely have guests here anyway. I always feel alone in this house with Jihoon all locked up in his room.”

He knows Daniel's attention went to him at the mention of his name. But Jihoon made an effort to ignore their conversation.

“Well, when is your manager coming? If he can't pick you up you can spend the night here.” Mrs. Park asked.

Jihoon almost choked at his food.

“Mom!”

“What? You can just sleep on your brother’s bedroom. Or Daniel can sleep there. Jimin’s barely home…”

“Uhhh I’m really grateful for the offer but I think my manager will be here soon.” Daniel said before Jihoon’s mom even finishes her sentence.

“Hmm is that so? Well, maybe you can rest while you wait. I’m pretty sure you’re tired.”

“And I’m not?”

“You’re a high school student, Jihoon. What are you gonna be tired of?”

It should be their usual mother and son bickers but Jihoon didn’t feel like it today. There are things that happened today and he can’t still process Daniel’s confession.

As if noticing his uneasiness, his mother asked: “..but son, you really look so out of it today. Did something happen?” which also caused Daniel to look at him, eyes with worry.

“H-huh? W-what? Nothing… I guess I’m just…tired, yeah that’s it mom.” He pretends.

 

“Is that so? Maybe you should go and rest now. Can you take Daniel with you too?”

“N-no! I’m okay, I can just wait for my manager here.” Daniel protests.

“Y-you…you can…go to my room. If you want to, of course!”

The people in the table were shocked at Jihoon’s statement.

“O-oh? S-see? Jihoon’s okay with it. I don’t want to leave you alone here while I wash the dishes and I wanted to make something for you to take home too.”

“Jihoon you don’t have to…” Daniel whispered.

“I’m going ahead. J-just knock if you want to go in my room.”

Jihoon didn’t know why he proposed the idea too. Was it because he doesn’t want his mom to know? Was he worried that Daniel might share what happened and what he told Jihoon today? Or was it something else.

He stood up and leaves the dining table and walked upstairs back to his room.

He closed the door behind him immediately and leans on it. He placed a hand on his forehead in frustration.

_What did you just do, Park Jihoon?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

“Jihoon? Can I come in?” it was Daniel.

“Y-yes! Wait a sec…” Jihoon quickly fixes his bed and other things that are lying on the floor and checks the mirror to fix himself as well.

_Wait, what am I doing?_

He clears his throat and opens the door to let Daniel in.

“Hey…” Jihoon said.

“Yeah...uhhmm…”

“Aren’t you gonna…come in?”

“Oh…uhmm…say, Jihoon. You didn’t have to say that earlier with your mom. I can really just go and take a cab now. Probably borrow some money from you and give it to Jimin sunbae later.”

That was a good idea, Jihoon thinks. But why can’t he find himself agreeing to it?

“Didn’t we talk about this earlier? What would I say if your manager comes?”

“I can just explain to him later—“

“Come in.” Jihoon tries to play it cool.

“Huh?”

“I said come inside. Are you just gonna stand there and argue with me?”

“Is it…really okay?”

“It’s not like it’s the first time?” He tries so hard to be natural right now. He can’t let Daniel see that he’s bothered by his confession earlier.

“Right, okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you seriously gonna play games again?” Daniel said who was now sitting on Jihoon’s bed without the knowledge of the younger because he was too focused – trying to act like he’s focused on his computer.

“We’ve played games all day though, I guess you really like them.”

Jihoon again, tries to ignore Daniel and continues playing his game. A few more minutes and Jihoon finally noticed the elder’s silence. He took his headset off and turns to look at Daniel who fell asleep on his bed.

_What? When did he get up there?_

Jihoon slumps back on his chair, giving up on the situtation. A lot has happened today, things that are beyond his mental state can handle. He tilts his head to look at Daniel’s face again.

“You…why do you like me?”

It’s not that Jihoon was expecting a reply but he finds funny himself that he’s talking to a sleeping person.

_You’re handsome, tall and famous. You could chase anybody else and probably get them to say yes to you but why me? I’m nobody and I keep pushing you away…_

Jihoon turns his chair to the side so he’s now facing the sleeping boy. He moves in to get a closer look of Daniel’s face.

_Look at him sleeping like a baby, cute._

Jihoon finds himself scanning Daniel’s profile.

_He’s not really that bad, I mean he’s an idol. If his group would just stop coming at my hyung’s maybe I would reconsider—Jihoon what the hell are you even thinking?_

He shakes the thoughts away and heard a knock on his door. That alarmed Daniel and jolts up from the bed which almost caused their faces to bump at each other because Jihoon’s was so close to Daniel’s.

“Whoa!” Jihoon dodged.

“Oh sorry. I fell asleep…on your bed. I’m really sorry, Jihoon-ah.”

I-It’s…it’s okay.” Jihoon tries to hide his blush from the elder.

“Jihoon-ah, Daniel’s manager is here.” Said his mom behind the door.

 

 

 

 

 

“We’re really sorry for the trouble, Mrs. Park.” Daniel’s manager apologized.

“No, it was nothing. Things like this could happen and Daniel is always welcome here.”

“Well then, we should be going now.”

“Thank you for the meal again, Mrs. Park.” It was Daniel this time.

“You can come here if you want more.”

“Well, see you later I guess, Jihoon?”

“H-huh? Y-yeah…sure.”

And somehow, Jihoon is looking forward to that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, you’re going to YMC right?” Woojin asked beside him as they wait for their names to be called.

 It was their high school graduation day and it would make so much sense that Woojin is right beside him pestering him. They have the same surnames anyway.

“Yeah, I’m going to YMC, the school you’re leaving me alone in to.” Jihoon snarks.

“I haven’t decided yet. Can you calm down? I’m actually considering.”

“Really?” Jihoon was delighted. He’s only got Woojin and Jinyoung as friends in high school.

“Yeah, but I’m thinking of taking Performance Arts.”

“Sounds like you.”

“But did you hear the news?”

“What news?”

“Kang Daniel is going to YMC too.”

“What?!”

“You really didn’t know? Were you really living under a rock?”

_Daniel going to YMC?!_

“And I read he’s taking the same course as you.”

“WHAT?!”

“You should really stop playing games, seriously.”

Just before Jihoon could take every word Woojin has said…

“Student, Park Jihoon.” His name was called to go up on stage and receive his recognition.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the ceremony, Jihoon wanders in the hallways zoned out. He was supposed to meet his mother outside of the school but he received a text from her to meet hers in his now former classroom instead.

He’s still thinking about what Woojin said earlier at the stadium.

_“Kang Daniel is going to YMC too”_

_“He’s taking the same course as you.”_

_“Because I like you”_

“Park Jihoon! Get yourself together!” He told himself and shuts his eyes to dismiss the thoughts running in his head.

The time he was realizing he was almost in his old classroom, he heard screams and saw a lot of people outside. The hallway was packed and it’s almost impossible to pass.

“Oh! It’s Jihoon.” One of the girl said when she spotted Jihoon.

Then everyone turns to him and started either congratulating him or just calling his name. Jihoon did not even know most of them.

“Jihoon! Can you get me a sign from your brother?”

_My brother?_

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Your brother’s inside!” Said another girl.

Jihoon pushes through the crowd until he reached the window to let him see the inside of the room. What he saw first wasn’t his brother but Jeon Jungkook waving at him and motioning him to come in and then Jimin came in to the view.

A security guard was blocking the classroom door but when Jihoon approached, he immediately moved and let Jihoon in.

“Hyung!” Jihoon calls to his brother.

“You took too long! Where have you been?”

“Whoa! Is this what mom was up to? Where is she?”

“She’s in the restaurant that we’re about to go to later. For now, congratulations my baby brother!” Jimin said and launched himself at the younger.

“Wow can I do that too?” Jungkook inserts on the side while holding a bouquet of flowers.

“Uhmm no?” Jimin said and glares at his teammate.

“Well can I at least give Jihoon his flowers?”

_F-flowers? Jungkook hyung is giving me flowers?_

“Fine.” Jimin said and released Jihoon.

Jungkook then hands out the flowers to Jihoon but when the latter reached for it, Jungkook caught his wrist and pulls him in for a hug, a really tight one.

“I missed you, Jihoonie! Congratulations!”

Jihoon held his breath at the sudden contact. His body on to Jungkook’s. His heart is beating too fast and he’s worried that the elder might feel it on his chest.

“H-hyung?” Jihoon taps on Jungkook’s back asking him to break away because well, there are people – a lot of people watching and he might melt anytime soon if this continues even for another minute.

“Jeon Jungkook you…” Jimin snaps.

“Got you there didn’t I? Haha! Here are your flowers.” Jungkook says as he distanced himself from Jihoon and really hands out the flowers this time.

“T-thank you, hyung.”

He can’t let anyone see his face blushing so he pretended to smell the flowers to hide himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The original plan was after the graduation ceremony, the three of them; His mom, him and his brother will eat privately in a restaurant. But Jungkook coming with them was not the only thing he didn’t expect. When they arrived at the place, his mom is sitting with his father beside her. Says how could he miss his baby boy’s high school graduation, so he took a leave from work and travelled all the way from Busan.

“Jihoon-ah, eat this.” Jungkook said as he puts on a piece of chicken to Jihoon’s plate and smiled at him. He swears he’s about to explode at that moment if his family wasn’t there.

That was a perfect night, his family complete, Jungkook eating dinner with them (mostly him blushing around the latter) it was indeed an amazing graduation gift. He couldn’t be happier.

 

 

 

 

 

When they got back home, Jungkook was driven by his manager back to their dorm and Jimin went with Jihoon and his family. As soon as he enters his room, he got a text from Woojin.

 

Park Woojin: Yo winkingie!

Park Jihoon: Stop that or I’m telling Jinyoung.

Park Woojin: You’re not scaring me. This is about him anyway.

Park Jihoon: Jinyoung? Why? Did you guys break up? Finally?

Park Woojin: Close. I know you’re still not over him but no, we didn’t.

Park Jihoon: How dare you! Talk to someone else then.

Park Woojin: He’s telling me to go to YMC with him.

Park Jihoon: What?

Park Woojin: Now do you want me to talk to somebody else then?

Park Jihoon: Wait! But are you really going?

Park Woojin: Well if he really wants me to go with him, can I refuse? Plus if you’re going to YMC too, I need to guard my boyfriend from snakes.

Park Jihoon: Say that in front of my face, coward.

Park Woojin: Just kidding, winkingie. But yeah, I told you I’m already considering. We’ll be at the same school again, what fun.

Which reminds him of their conversation this morning too, about Daniel studying at the same university.

Park Jihoon: Whatever, I’m hanging out with Jimin hyung right now, talk to you never.

That was a lie, he was alone in his room but he did have an idea of talking to his brother just now. He dropped his phone on his bed not even waiting for a reply from his friend.

He knocked on Jimin’s door once and slightly opening it without the word from his brother. It’s their house anyway.

“Hyung?”

Jimin hums in response. He was lying down on his bed with his phone up on his face not even bothering to look at his younger brother.

“Jimin hyung?” Jihoon calls again, this time with a lower voice.

The elder must have noticed the sudden change in his brother’s tone and made him finally look at him.

“What’s wrong with your voice?” Jimin said and sat up.

“Can I…talk to you for a moment?”

“Of course, of course! C’mere, did something happen?” Jimin taps the space beside him inviting Jihoon to sit which the younger did.

“N-nothing it’s just…I just wanted to ask…do idols get a special treatment in school?”

“Hmm?”

“You know, like maybe skipping the entrance exams and all?”

Jihoon didn’t know where he’s going with his question. He’s been out of it since that day with Daniel. He even thought of asking his dad to transfer him to a school in Busan. He doesn’t even know why he’s asking such things to his brother right now. But what if, just what if Daniel really did use his status to get in Jihoon’s school? He doesn’t want to assume things but after hearing the idol’s confession that day, he just couldn’t get it off of his head.

“I don’t know about that. You know I wasn’t able to enter college after I debuted, right?”

“R-right. But I was just wondering if…”

“Is this about Daniel?”

“H-huh? H-how did you?”

“It’s all over the news, Jihoon.”

“…”

“Are you trying to say that Daniel got into that university just because he’s an idol?”

“N-no! Hyung, that’s not what I mean…”

“Hoon-ah, I know you don’t like him but isn’t that too much?”

Jimin was right, Jihoon thinks. He may be just overreacting after Daniel’s confession. How would Daniel even know where he’ll go for college? How would even Daniel know what course he’ll take up? This might be all just a coincidence. He’s getting too far ahead of himself, he thinks.

“So what, are you gonna ask mom to transfer you to another school just because of your childishness?”

“No, hyung…” Jihoon said and looks down as if a puppy getting scolded.

Jimin sighs. “Hey, I’m not getting mad at you. It’s just…isn’t it time to just cut this all out? You’re in college already and you’re still getting upset about an idol looking like they’re competing with us? We’re not even bothered by it, Hoonie.”

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

“Aigoo what are you being sorry about?” Jimin coos and ruffles Jihoon’s hair.

“Plus, you won’t even get to see him that much. He’ll be busy with promotions and schedules.”

Jihoon did not think about it, but Jimin was right (again).

“Like you said, our albums keep overlapping that we almost meet them everytime and I really think Daniel is a good person. Give him a chance.”

“Okay, hyung.”

“Don’t worry, you will still be our no.1 fan even if you can’t protect us from competitions.”

“Of course I will always be your no.1 fan. Just try and replace me.”

“You should hear how the members are looking for you almost every time.”

And then they continue talking the whole night, just brother to brother. One thing that Jihoon learned from the conversation he had with Jimin is that he really needs to grow up now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ya Park Woojin where are you?”

_“Jihoon I think I’m lost.”_

“What?”

_“I don’t know which part of the campus this is.”_

“What the hell? Where’s Jinyoung?”

_“That’s why I called you, idiot! I’m looking for him and I’m lost! You know this place more than me. You’ve been here already, this is my first time!”_

“You realized that we have different buildings right? Damn it, Woojin what would you do without me really?”

_“Everything probably.”_

“Shut up. Just ask someone, anyone who will pass by. I’m walking to my class right now.”

_“Wow what huge help, Park Jihoon.”_

“You’re welcome. Now, bye.” And he drops the call.

It’s his first day in college. Luckily, there’s no sign of Daniel…yet. They will have to meet sooner or later but that’s the least of his concerns now. Or he might’ve thought wrong when a hand pulls him from behind.

“Ow! what the f—“

“Hi?”

It was Kang Daniel. He was wearing normal, casual clothes; a red checkered polo with white undershirt and a pair of washed jeans and snickers. All that but he still screams “idol” overall. Was it the makeup? Is he even wearing makeup? Jihoon thinks.

“H-hey…”

“Hmmm? You’re not surprised that I’m here?”

“Your admission was all over the internet and TV, shouldn’t you be more surprised if people wouldn’t know?”

“Ah right. But I don’t get to browse the web recently. You know, just playing games.”

“Right. Well, nice to see you but I’m off to class.”

_That was less hostile wasn’t it? You should be proud of me Jimin hyung._

“Hey wait…” Daniel grabbed his arms again.

_What now?_

Jihoon gently removes Daniel’s hand from his and raised his eyebrows at the latter, asking.

“Help me.”

“Help you?”

“I m-mean, I don’t know anyone here. I mean, we’re on the same course so maybe we can help each other out? Also, you saved me from the fans last time. I may need your help again later.”

“Do I look like a bodyguard to you?”

“Well no, first of all I’m taller and more muscular. You’re smaller and cute…”

“Hey!”

“Right! Sorry! But you know what I’m talking about. Please?” Daniel said, hands clasped.

_Sigh. Is this really my punishment for all the bad things I’ve done?_

“I’m not saying yes…”

“Oh…”

“…but if you’ll treat me chicken, I might agree.”

“C-chicken?! Of course! I’ll even treat you lunch everyday if you want.”

“Whoa! Hold it there, mister. You said every day?”

“Yeah?”

“Are your promotions done? How about schedules?”

“Oh that? Yeah promotions are done. I might be free for a month or so unless there are unexpected shoots or anything.”

_That means…I’ll have to be with Kang Daniel every day?_

Jihoon’s shoulders drop at the thought. This wasn’t what he was expecting. He decided to tone down the aggression towards Daniel because he thinks they won’t be bumping with each other that much in school. With disappointment, he turns around and stared walking robotically to his class, away from Daniel.

“Hey Jihoon, wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So far, the reactions are at minimal. There are few eyes at Daniel but they haven’t caused any commotion. But to his displeasure, the elder always chose to sit beside him in every class. Jihoon was trying to listen to the lecture but he can feel Daniel’s stare on his side.

Jihoon opens his notes and wrote: “Can you stop staring? It’s annoying.” And slides the paper to Daniel while not looking away from the professor in front.

 After a few seconds, Daniel slides the paper back with his answer: “Can’t focus if a cutie is sitting beside me.”

Jihoon almost choked at the lame pickup line. He wrote another reply: “Do you think we’re friends or something?” and slides it back to Daniel.

He side eyes the other and saw he’s writing another reply. Jihoon clenched his teeth in annoyance thinking that his attack didn’t work and did not silence Kang Daniel. The note slides back to him.

“Aren’t we? I guess I’ll just have to work harder to be your friend…or maybe more than that…”

Jihoon closes his notes immediately and looks in front. He can feel his cheeks burning, it’s embarrassing. So he grabbed one of his textbooks and covered his face with it to hide himself.

 

 

 

 

 

****EXTRA****

 

“Hyung! Hyung!” Daniel said as he barged into Sungwoon and Jisung’s room.

“What?” Jisung said while putting on a face mask.

“You studied Film in college right?”

“I did, why?”

“Was it hard?”

“It’s bearable. Are you choosing your college course? I thought you’re going with Performing Arts?”

“I heard Daniel’s chasing a cute guy, maybe that’s why?” Sungwoon chimes in while playing a game on his phone.

“Are you really?”

“W-what? N-no! What nonsense are you talking about?”

“Look at his denial. I heard it from Seongwoo and Minhyun. Was it Jimin’s brother?”

“Ooohh! Daniel~ haha I never thought you can be this romantic?” Jisung teased.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You guys are no help at all, I’m leaving.” Daniel said and left the room.

Daniel goes in to his room and turns his computer on to maybe do a research about the course Jihoon will be taking. But when the system booted up, he finds himself clicking the Overwatch icon.

_Maybe Jihoon is online._

As if hearing his thoughts, he saw a green circle beside Jihoon’s in-game name indicating that he is indeed, online. Daniel double clicks the name and sent Jihoon a message.

[12DaniK1]: Up for a game?

[PrkJhun29]: Right on time, we’re missing one more.

[12DaniK1]: Count me in!

[PrkJhun29]: Just don’t drag the team down.

[12DaniK1]: I can even carry the whole team, Jihoonie.

[PrkJhun29]: Confidence, I like it. Walk the talk, Kang Daniel.

[12DaniK1]: I like you more and I’ll definitely walk the talk, Park Jihoon.

Daniel smiled as he pressed enter on his keyboard after his last line.

[PrkJhun29]: Just shut up and play will you?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't finish the story board for this one so I'm just going with whatever comes to mind (which means slower updates messy story line in the future) huhuuuuu kind of like what I did with Bread and Butler.
> 
> I really love this story when I drafted the prompt but I never thought it'd be this hard but it's okay. I will continue writing and finish this story don't worry!
> 
> Yay!
> 
> Comments are always welcome xoxo
> 
> See you in the next chapter~
> 
> Chu~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next days went on unexpectedly normal, at least for Jihoon. Of course, there’s still uneasiness with Daniel but he came to be civil with the elder. They’re not promoting anyways, he thinks there’s no reason to push Daniel off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I was dead and came back alive to post this chapter. Sorry but here it is...

Somehow the first few days of college were bearable. At least that's what Jihoon thinks. It might be too early for him to judge but he can tell that Daniel is not the type of student who is into studying; he zones out most of the time, keeps checking his phone because of either company calls or mobile game notifications and he stares at Jihoon a lot with casual throws of lame pickup lines. Other than those, he's punctual and always present.

Jihoon can just ignore the fact that he's in the same school with Kang Daniel. He's there to study and graduate, not to deal with someone he's not comfortable with. An easy task to think but with Daniel always occupying the seat beside him literally every class they’re in – they study the same course which mean all of his classes, there’s Daniel— tells him otherwise.

“Jihoon wait!”

It was the usual chase. Jihoon would take any chance he gets to run from Daniel. He always asks Woojin to take him out for lunch just to distance himself from Daniel which worked for two days because the latter got a hint of what he's doing hence the “usual chase”.

He didn't look back and quickens his steps.

“Whoaaa!” A pair of hands caught him before a collision.

“Jihoon hyung?’

“Jinyoung?”

“Jihoon-ah, wait for me!” Said Daniel behind.

Jihoon gritted his teeth upon hearing the voice.

“Jinyoung-ah, let’s go.” Jihoon said and grabbed the younger by the wrist.

“Wait why are you running—oh is that...”

_Shit._

Jihoon then runs behind Jinyoung to hide which confuses the latter.

“Why...do you keep running...away from me?” Daniel said panting.

“Are you really...Kang Daniel?” Jinyoung said while his eyes became bigger than they usually are and his mouth hanging open.

“Huh? Y-yes. I'm Kang Daniel.”

“Holy Sh—”

“Language, Bae Jinyoung!” Jihoon covered the younger’s mouth.

“I'm having lunch with Jinyoung so if you'll excuse us.”

“Can I come with? I've always wanted to ask you to lunch but you always run.”

_Does this man even know the word “subtle”?_

“Of course!!” Jinyoung interrupted.

“Ya—”

“Having to eat lunch together with an idol sounds fun!” the younger continued and glared at Jihoon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Whoa! When I heard the news about an idol studying here, I never thought I’d really bump into you one day! Uh-mazing~” Jinyoung said sitting beside Jihoon while Daniel is on the other side of their table.

On their way to lunch, Jihoon had asked the younger where Woojin is. Apparently, his smart friend got lost in the campus (again) and kept missing each other.

Daniel lowers his head of embarrassment and Jinyoung continues with his “fan” questions specifically about Hwang Minhyun. Jihoon tried to ignore them, at least Jinyoung is keeping Daniel busy he thinks. He eats his food in silence.

 _How awkward can this situation get? I’m sitting with my ex-boyfriend and the one who says he likes me? Park Woojin you…_ Jihoon screams in his mind.

“Jihoonie hyung…”

“What?” Jihoon said but not looking at the younger.

“Look at me.”

And he did.

“Hyung, I can’t believe you still haven’t changed…” Jinyoung said and goes to reach Jihoon’s mouth with his hand and wipes the food off his chin which caught the latter off guard.

“…you’re still so clumsy!”

Jihoon removed Jinyoung’s hand and turns to look at Daniel who seemed to have stopped eating his food, just looking at the two of them.

“What are you doing right now?” It was Jihoon.

“Why? It’s not like I haven’t done this when we were dating?”

Jihoon was taken aback at the younger’s words and looks back at Daniel again then back to Jinyoung.

“Ya Bae Jinyoung.” He snaps at the younger.

“Hyung?”

“Do you really have to mention that?”

Don’t take Jinyoung wrong, he’s not being flirty with Jihoon right now. They were both young when they ended their relationship as friends. You can say this was just a brotherly gesture, Jihoon trusts that Jinyoung will only look at Woojin from then on.

“What did I do?” retaliate the younger.

“Is Woojin still not coming?”

“I don’t know where he is… hey wait—“ Jihoon snatched Jinyoung’s phone as the younger checks if there’s a message from his partner.

He searched for Woojin’s contact and pressed ‘call’

_Pick up!_

And after a few rings, Woojin did.

“Ya! Park Woojin! Where are you?”

_“Oh? Jihoon? Why are you calling from Jinyoung’s phone? Hey, are you two—“_

“Enough of your nonsense! I asked where are you?”

_“I’m on my way there, one freshman was kind enough to go escort me—“_

“I don’t care! We’re leaving Jinyoung right now so if you don’t want other girls or boys coming at him, run.”

_“Wait, ‘We’re’? Who are you with—“_

And Jihoon ended the call and hands the phone back to Jinyoung.

“Niel hyung and I have a class to catch up so we’re going ahead Jinyoung.”

“Wait, really?”

Jihoon ignored Jinyoung and stood up. He slings his bag to his shoulder and looks at Daniel.

“Hyung? Let’s go.”

Daniel was confused for a second but follows Jihoon immediately after a quick bow to Jinyoung.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So uhmm…we don’t have class until the next hour.”

“I know.”

“Why did we leave your friend then?”

Jihoon didn’t know either. Was it because Jinyoung was annoying? Was it because the atmosphere was getting awkward? Or was it because he we was worried about how Daniel would feel?

“You know what, it doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t pry on somebody else’s business.” Said Daniel.

“Hyung…”

Daniel tensed up at the name and stopped walking beside Jihoon falling behind the younger.

“I take it back. He said ‘when you guys were dating’. Does that mean…”

“Yes, he’s my ex-boyfriend…”

“Oh.”

They went silent for a moment along the empty corridors, waiting for the other to say something, anything. It was then broken when Daniel spoke.

“I-I should leave then…I must’ve caused the weird mood earlier you can go back to him and…”

“No! Don’t leave…”

 “J-Jihoon-ah…” Daniel was surprised at Jihoon’s reaction.

“…d-don’t leave, hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

They sat on a bench somewhere around the campus, it wasn’t as quiet like Jihoon would expect. Students keep passing by, there are even people who’ll sit with them randomly. It was awkward, no one was speaking between the two of them. He didn’t even know why he kept Daniel from leaving him earlier. Wasn’t that what he originally wanted?

“So…” Daniel started.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t know what got into me when I said things earlier. If you have other plans, you can really go. I’m sorry.”

Daniel chuckles and muttered “Cute.”

“But I think I like it here and I don’t have anywhere to go before our next class. Hey, we didn’t even finish our lunch, wanna go and grab something?”

“I-I’m fine.”

“Oh. Okay then, I won’t leave you here.” Daniel said and smiles at him.

Jihoon blushes and looks away to hide the red on his face.

“Why…”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you like me? I was mean to you, I keep pushing you away so why…” Jihoon said looking at his hands resting on his laps.

“Hmmm…I don’t know?”

“What?!”

“I really don’t know. When I first saw you, I think you’re really cute. The way you keep pushing me away somehow attracts me more, making me like you more? I don’t know.”

Jihoon’s only response was looking at the elder in disbelief. He was about to say something when Daniel continues.

“But isn’t that the thing about liking someone? You don’t know what it is but you just like them. Whatever they do, whatever they look. You just can’t stop thinking about them? Do I make sense?”

“…”

“And just being here with you right now makes me happy. I’m actually happier I get to talk to you about this. To be honest, I got jealous back there.”

“W-what?”

“Sounds childish, I know. But when you asked me to go with you, I can promise you my heart was racing I didn’t even know if that was all true until now.”

_Damn he’s really straightforward!_

Hearing all of this from Daniel, Jihoon feels like his cheeks are about to explode at the moment. He then again lowers his head, feeling shy.

“I didn’t mean for you to see that…” Jihoon muttered almost whispering.

“What was that?”

“You know what, hyung? I take back what I said, I’m not fine. I’m still hungry and we still got time, let’s go eat lunch. My treat!” Jihoon said.

“Really?”

“Wait…uhmm you should treat me! After all, you’re the one who wants to have lunch with me.” Believe it or not, it took a lot of effort for Jihoon to say that.

“Confident, I see? Well you got a point, I’ll treat you then.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you okay eating here? Won’t they recognize you?”

“It’s okay, I’ve been here before. Their customers are mostly old people. They won’t know me.”

“Ah.”

The lunch was unexpectedly comfortable. He never thought he could have normal conversations with Daniel. They’re mostly about, Jimin, Wanna One, BTS and schedules. Jihoon realized he did a great deal of judgment to Kang Daniel. His brother is right, he seems to be a good person; always smiling and has that light feeling on him.

But with all of that, Jihoon still feels uneasy around him. After all he’s said and done to the elder, Jihoon thinks it’s too early to tell that they’re friends. He will be with Daniel for more or less his entire college life and he remembers his brother’s advice so he can at least try to be nice to him.

“Hyung you have something here.” Jihoon said and points the side of his own lip and show Daniel.

“Here?”

“Higher.”

“Here?”

“No, you fool! Here…” Jihoon stands up and wipes off the crumbs off Daniel’s face with his hand.

Jihoon realized what he’s done when their eyes met at a close distance. He immediately retracts it and goes back to his seat, blushing.

“Your hands are so soft and warm. I like them.” Daniel said, eyes forming a line while smiling.

“Do you have to be so direct?”

“I’m sorry, is it making you uncomfortable?”

“N-no…it’s just…”

“You’re so adorable, I don’t know what to do with you.”

“Can you tone down the pickup lines? I'm...still not...used to this.”

“Alright. I'm sorry but I want you to know that you really don't have to like me back or do anything in return, Jihoon. Having lunch with you today is already enough.” Daniel said, still smiling.

“O-okay. T-thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next days went on unexpectedly normal, at least for Jihoon. Of course, there’s still uneasiness with Daniel but he came to be civil with the elder. They’re not promoting anyways, he thinks there’s no reason to push Daniel off.

He’s getting used to the elder’s corny lines, he decided to just go with it sometimes but ignore it and shrugs them off most of the times. Just like Daniel said, it’s not like he wanted an answer from him about his feelings, he thinks.

Until one day, the both of them were having lunch together…

“Hi!” A girl suddenly approached their table.

“Can I sit with you for lunch? I-I’m just really a fan of yours!”

“Uhh.” Daniel looks at Jihoon while the latter looks at the girl.

“It’s okay if it’s not possible. I just think…you’re really handsome sorry!” The girl rambled.

“N-no! You can sit.” Daniel, keeping the nice idol image, said.

And the girl did after some giggling. Jihoon and Daniel exchanged glances but the girl started asking the latter some questions.

Daniel and his fan looked like they were having fun with their fan x idol talk with Daniel saying “It’s nice to talk to a fan closely like this at times.” while Jihoon tries to focus on his food not even minded by the two.

 _Well he has a point. I’m not one of his fans so that makes sense._ He thinks and stabbed the pork cutlet with his fork.

_Why am I even here? I should’ve just spent my lunch with Jinyoung or Woojin._

“Oppa, can we take a picture together?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes at the cute tone the girl was trying to use but is failing miserably.

“Yeah, sure!” Daniel said and it suddenly went quiet for a few seconds. Jihoon realized they were both looking at him.

“Uhmmm, sorry but can you take a picture of us together?”

“H-huh? Y-yeah sure.” Jihoon replied and took the phone from the girl.

_I even became a photographer. Didn’t she know how a front cam works?_

“1…2..3.”

“Thank you!” The girl said and took her phone back.

“I should go first. I’ll have to get something from Woojin.”

“You do? Let me come with you then.” Daniel said.

“No. I don’t want to take away your time with your fan. Just…stay here.”

Jihoon stood up and did not wait a reply from the elder. It was a lie, he didn’t even know where two of his friends are at the moment. He just wanted an escape from Daniel. His presence is obviously not needed there plus, it was suffocating to witness the horrible aegyo throws with casual touching here and there.

He dials Woojin’s number in annoyance and it took him 3 long rings before his friend picked up. He’s probably with Jinyoung, he thinks.

“Hey! Are you two being gross again?”

_“You meant to ask if I’m with Jinyoung right now?”_

“Yeah, whatever.”

_“You shouldn’t have called if you’re gonna give me that attitude. You know I can just drop this call right now, do you?”_

“Is it wrong to miss my friends for once?”

_“You, missing us means calling us gross? What’s up?”_

 “I’m just bored I’m alone for lunch. Can I tag along with you guys?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon proceeds to his next class after eating with his friends. He scans the room for a seat available but failed his search until his eyes lands on Daniel waving at him.

He sighs and walked towards the empty seat beside the elder.

Jihoon didn’t feel like talking to Daniel and just like his luck working, the professor came in as soon as he took his seat making the elder silent when the class starts.

A few minutes into the lecture, Daniel's notebook slides in front of Jihoon.

[Are u ok?] The note says.

Instead of writing a response back, Jihoon muttered “I'm okay. Can we just focus on class?” and slides the notebook back to Daniel.

That stopped the other from writing anything back to him.

 

 

 

As soon as the professor dismissed the class, Jihoon stands up and slings his bag to his shoulder, getting ready to leave.

“Jihoon-ah wait...” Daniel came rushing behind him and blocks his path.

“Hey what's wrong? Something happened?”

“Nothing's happened, hyung. I'll go ahead first.”

“Are you avoiding me again? I thought we’re already past this...”

“Maybe you thought wrong then?” Jihoon goes past through Daniel but the latter was quick and grabbed his wrist.

“Are you mad at me?”

“Can you let go?”

“Not until you tell me what's wrong.”

 “Why would I be mad at you? I'm not even your fan. I don't know why you’re wasting your time on me.” Jihoon said and tried to take his arm back but Daniel gripped him even harder.

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“N-nothing! I’m going home! Let go of me!”

“Are you talking about the fan earlier at lunch?”

“I don’t know!”

“Jihoon-ah…are you…jealous?”

“J-jealous?! What are you even saying right now? Hey wai—“

Daniel pulls Jihoon’s arm and sits him back on the classroom chair. By now, all of the students have gone out of the room making them the only ones in it.

He grips the side arms of the chair that traps Jihoon. He moves in closer and looks at the younger in the eyes, unwavering.

“Then tell me. Look at me in the eyes and tell me you’re not jealous….please?” Daniel said with the last word coming out soft, almost like a whisper.

“What are you doing?”

“Just do it, Jihoon.”

“I’m not…” Jihoon stutters and tears his gaze away from the elder.

“…jealous.”

“Damn it.”

Daniel then goes in placed his lips onto the younger’s. Jihoon’s eyes widen from shock but somehow he felt weak, unable to push the elder away from him. Daniel’s lips were warm and soft. It sends chills down his nerves and it strangely felt good, so good that he finds himself closing his eyes. But as soon as he does, Daniel detached himself from him waking him up from his daze.

“So are you jealous or not?” Daniel asked and smirked.

Jihoon felt the blood gather in his cheeks. Feeling bashful, he finally pushed Daniel and slings his bag back on his shoulder. This is what his reaction should be earlier so why…

“What the hell is your problem?” He said and ran out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jihoon wait!”

He ignores Daniel and kept his pace. More than his anger, he’s confused and having Kang Daniel around is not helping. He just wants to go home and sleep this out.

_Maybe it’s just the weather, I don’t know!!_

For the third time today, his wrist was grabbed by none other than the one chasing him.

“Hey Jihoon, wait!”

“Let go!”

“I’m sorry. Can we talk?”

“No!”

“Please? You just looked so cute earlier. I tried to hold myself back I promise.”

“That’s your excuse?”

“And I just got excited that you’re being jealous.”

“I told you I’m not jealous!”

“Okay, I believe you. Just…we can forget this happened. I’m sorry, please?” Daniel said rubbing his hands together, pleading.

“This better not get out or I swear.”

“It won’t! I don’t even know anyone here aside from you. You have all my time and attention, Park Jihoon.”

“Shut up! I’m really going home!”

“Take care! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Whatever!” Jihoon turns back and walks away.

 

 

 

 

“Jealous? Me? Who does he think he is?” Jihoon slumps back on his computer chair and threw his bag on the floor.

He touches his lips and remembers seeing Daniel’s face right up on his. The soft texture of his lips, the warm feeling of its skin on his.

Jihoon smacks his face with both of his palms putting an end to his unnecessary imagination.

_What are you doing, Park Jihoon?_

He turns on his computer to distract himself by watching BTS’s stage performances that he missed because of school. But as he goes through them one by one, he finds himself clicking one of Wanna One’s stage performances that were on the suggested videos section. Come to think of it, he never really watched any of their videos.

 _“It’s nice to talk to a fan closely like this at times.”_ Daniel’s words echoed in his head.

“I’m not a fan, so what? I can watch his videos just like he can watch Jimin hyung’s.”

Jihoon watches with no interest at first but whenever the camera focuses on Daniel, he seemed to be observing really hard.

“He really got some sick moves.” He muttered to himself.

“And why do his legs look long on his outfit? It doesn’t seem to be like that whenever I see him?”

Jihoon rewinds, goes to search for other videos and would scan Daniel in them. He can hear the screams of his fans on the background and somehow he felt like the room temperature starts to rise and suddenly he wants to stop watching the videos. But before he close the tab on his browser, the video ended with the camera focusing on Daniel’s face as he does a wink ending their performance.

Jihoon blushed, leans back on his chair feeling weak.

“What is happening to me?”

_Was I really jealous earlier?_

Then a pop up on his screen appears.

[NoChu_JK: Jihooonieee! Let’s play!]

Jihoon then finds his smile back and immediately logs in to his game. He’s going to play with Jungkook, his Jungkook hyung.

****EXTRA****

 

“Hyung you got to help me!” Daniel said panicking.

“About what?”

“Help me pick a gift for Jimin sunbae! You’re friends with him, please please please?”

“Since when are you interested in Jimin?” Sungwoon asked.

“Probably because of Jihoon was it? Daniel wants a good impression of the big brother to get to him” Jaehwan cuts in.

“Oh is that so?”

“It’s Jimin sunbae’s birthday what are you talking about?” Daniel defends.

“Riiiight~” Seongwoo teases.

“Didn’t you give him a gift, Sungwoon hyung?”

“I didn’t. We just went out the other day to celebrate it in advance.”

“Niel-ah, BTS sunbaenims has everything. If you can think of something they don’t have right now then that should be your gift.” Minhyun joins in.

“And what would that be? An island? A mansion? Haha goodluck, Niel-ah.” Seongwoo joked.

“You’re not really being helpful right now!”

“Just ask the hand of his little brother. Go for the kill!” Jaehwan shouts.

“Are you insane? Do that on Jimin’s birthday?”

“I really can’t help you, Niel. Like Minhyun said, Jimin probably has everything right now.”

“Or maybe you can just ask Jihoon?” Minhyun said.

“Killing two birds with one stone, like it.” Seongwoo agreed.

“How can I do that though? I don’t have his number.”

“Are you really this stupid? You’ve been chasing him for a while now and you still haven’t got his number?” Jaehwan chuckles.

“You disappoint me so much, Kang Daniel. We did not raise you like this.” Seongwoo clicks his tongue twice in disappointment.

“I was raised by my mom which is by the way, a waaay lot better than you hyung.”

“If that was supposed to offend me, you failed.”

Daniel ignores the elder and turns back to Sungwoon. He activates his puppy eyes for good measure.

“Wow, Kang Daniel. You are really something. Fine! This will weird out Jimin but I’ll try and ask him. You owe me pig feet, you bastard.”

“Deal!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel did get Jihoon’s contact. He hesitated a lot but when he got in touch with the younger, Jihoon found it strange at how and why he got his number but when he explained that it was to prepare something for Jimin’s birthday present, Jihoon turns a 180 and immediately agreed to the idea of helping Daniel pick out gifts for his brother.

 _What a cute brother, really._ He thinks.

They approved the idea of going out together to buy the gifts themselves, which obviously made Daniel very happy and anxious at the same time. He might get Jihoon in danger but he promised himself he’ll be very careful.

“I suggest you gave hyung a perfume, with a bouquet of flowers.”

“Wasn’t that a coming-of-age gift? Should I give him a kiss too?”

“You want to get beaten up?”

“Right. Sorry.”

Jihoon picked the scent that he thinks Jimin will truly love and they proceeded to find a nearby flower shop for the bouquet.

“Jimin hyung likes these.” Jihoon points a bunch of flowers and Daniel went over to smell.

“Oh! It smells good!”

“Isn’t it? I used to bring him these flowers to studio back then. I really love them…”

Daniel swears seeing Jihoon around flowers is so satisfying, one of the most beautiful things in one place. If he can just ask to marry him right now.

_Wait what?_

“Hey are you listening?”

“W-what? Sorry.”

“I said just get this for now so we can be done for today. I have to be back home and prepare something for him too.”

“Oh right. Let me just ask the lady to set this up.”

Daniel goes to ask the lady and set him two flower bouquets while Jihoon is still looking at some flowers. He might’ve cooed at the sight.

 

 

“Here.” Daniel hands out the other bouquet to Jihoon.

“Hmm? What’s this and why did you buy two?”

“You said you love them. And you’re really pretty with them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Daniel snapped and just went for it. (tbh me too) This almost looked like a filler chapter I'm sorry...
> 
> So I'm thinking this might end with 4-5 more chapters(?) but I'll be working on some new projects soon so I might take a break from this story but I swear I already had the scenes in my head it's just that sometimes I want to be an octopus so I can write more with 8 tentacles.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you enjoyed this...uwu~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel silenced Jihoon with his lips. He meant what he said earlier that he was angry with the elder. He’s angry because he’s feeling things he doesn’t want. Even the feeling of Daniel’s lips onto his irritates him…because it feels too good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm taking a break from this story for a while...
> 
> Also me: uploads an update after a few days.
> 
> Lesson: Don't trust me and my fics...
> 
> (forgive me for the errors. I'm rly bad at english)

“Jihoon-ah, left.” Jungkook orders through his headphones.

But Jihoon was too late when an opponent incapacitated his character in one shot.

“Ack!”

“Oh sh*t.” When Jungkook comes to revive him, his character got shot as well making the two of them out of the round.

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

“Eiiyy~ what are you saying? It’s not a big deal!”

“But that was a ranked game! Your rank dropped because of me.”

“We can just raise it back up later. Want to rest? It’s kinda getting late too.”

“O-okay, hyung.” Jihoon said in a low tone.

“Aww don’t be like that, Hoon-ah. I’ll be sad too. It’s really no problem it’s just a game.”

“…”

“Want to do a video call?”

“W-what?”

“Just…maybe I want to you see you? You sound so distracted. Is there something bothering you?”

“N-no! It’s nothing, hyung! There’s no need for a video call.”

_I might explode!_

“Hmmm okay. But remember, hyung is always here okay? I get worried too.”

“Y-yes, Jungkook h-hyung…”

“So cute. When was the last time I saw you? Can’t we really do the video call? Just a very quick one?”

“Eiiiyy~ we can just meet when I go to your dorms.”

“But we’ll be out of Seoul in the weekend though?”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, we’re attending an event. I think Wanna One will be there too?”

_I thought Daniel won’t have schedules until the month ends?_

"Speaking of which, you’re attending the same university with Daniel right? I saw the news.”

“W-we do…”

“Awww I’m jealous, he gets to see you everyday.”

“H-huh?!”

_J-jealous? Jungkook hyung is jealous._

“Aigoo. Jimin hyung might hear this. Haha!” Jungkook chuckles through his mic.

Jihoon froze. He cannot believe what he had just heard. Jungkook.is.jealous.

“Jihoon-ah?”

_Why would he be jealous? Does that mean he likes me too?_

“Jihoon…”

“Y-yeah?”

“What happened? I thought I lost you there.”

“O-oh! N-nothing hyung! My mic didn’t work for a second.”

“Mmm I bet you’re already sleepy. I should log off now…”

“No wait! I’m not yet sleepy!”

“Haha but I am. And if Jimin hyung finds out that I’m keeping you up again just to play games I’m gonna get whooped.”

“Hmph! He’s no fun as always.”

“Jimin hyung just loves you like that. Anyway, I’m really logging off because I can feel him coming. Bye Jihoon!”

“Wait—“

And Jungkook’s name on the screen suddenly says “Offline”

_Just when I thought I can make a progress with Jungkook hyung. Aish! Jimin hyung, really!_

 

 

 

 

 

It was the midweek and Jihoon was early to get in the lecture room when students started coming in. The class started but the seat next to him is unexpectedly empty. That seat belongs to Daniel – well, that’s where he always sits but he’s nowhere to be seen.

Jihoon thought he probably had schedules the last night so he had to skip the first class. Would be nice to have a peaceful day to himself right?

At least that was what he expected at first but Daniel wasn’t in the next class and in the other ones too.

“You asked us to eat lunch together but you’re not even touching your food. Are you really Park Jihoon?” Woojin said.

“And where is Daniel hyung?” Jinyoung asked.

“Right? I don't know either! He could have told me he won’t come in today!”

“And why would he tell you that?”

“Because…b-because…”

“Because you miss him?”

“W-what? No! Why would I miss him?”

“You look agitated just now?”

“Agitated my ass! It's because we go in the same class together and he got some of my notes. Yes, that's right!”

“Is he convincing us or himself?” Woojin asked Jinyoung. The youngest just shrugs off and takes a piece of kimbap into his mouth.

“I knew it was a bad idea having lunch with you two. I'm leaving.”

“Sure, go off.” Woojin said nonchalantly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Me? Miss him? Ha! As if!” Jihoon says to himself with heavy steps.

_Why am I even getting worked up about this? Jungkook hyung said Wanna One and BTS will attend an event together this weekend so that must be it._

It does feel different without Daniel and his lame, corny pickup lines around but Jihoon is certain he’s not missing the elder. Jihoon nods his head as he comes into ‘his’ conclusion. He decided to proceed with his day and tried his hard not to think of the subject again.

 

 

 

Park Jihoon: Jiminie hyuuuung~~

Jihoon wasn’t expecting a reply if he’s to be honest. He knows his brother is busy but maybe, just maybe…

Until he saw his message was marked as “read”. He waited for Jimin to send him a reply but got nothing after a few minutes.

Park Jihoon: Ya! Are you leaving me on read?

Park Jimin: ‘Ya’? Are you really asking for some beating?

Park Jihoon: It’s cuz you’re annoying me!

Park Jimin: Wait till I get my hands on you, Park Jihoon. What are you pestering me for?

Park Jihoon: I miss Taehyung hyung.

Park Jimin: I am calling mom to ask her to smack you for me.

Park Jihoon: Hostile. I really love my brother. I heard you’re attending an out of town event this weekend?

Park Jimin: We do. Why?

Park Jihoon: Can I come?

Park Jimin: No.

Park Jihoon: Ah why~

Park Jimin: Because we’ll be staying there for three days to shoot something. You won’t skip your classes.

Park Jihoon: Meanie!

Park Jimin: Why do you want to come anyway? You told me you hate going to those kinds of events because they’re too far so you only go with us when we’re promoting in Seoul?

Park Jimin: Wait no—don’t tell me I think I know what it is…

Park Jihoon: What?

Park Jimin: Ha! I’m not telling you!

Park Jihoon: What the hell?!

Park Jimin: Get a taste of your own medicine! But I really do think I know why.

Park Jihoon: Whatever, Park Jimin.

Park Jimin: I’m not offended. But you’ll really get it when I get ahold of you. Just see.

 

And Jihoon left him on read.

_What is Jimin hyung thinking?_

“Aaaarrghh!!” Jihoon screams and flails on his bed.

After calming himself down, he brings his phone up on his face. He scrolls through his contact lists and stops at Kang Daniel’s name. He looks at it for a good 5 seconds and thinks if he can send him a text message.

He locks his phone and throws it beside him.

“What are you doing, Park Jihoon?” He says in the air.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day before the weekend went the same; the seat next to him in classes remained empty, he was alone most of his classes and even during lunch because Woojin and Jinyoung is on their ‘date’ again.

It should be nothing to him. If anything else, he should be happy right? But why does he feel his face burning and everything seems to irritate him?

He brings his phone out of his pocket and pulls up Daniel’s contact number.

“Why do you confess to someone then disappear just like that without telling me, huh?” He was talking to Daniel’s name currently displayed on his screen.

“Don’t you know it’s bad to lead people on? I ought to just…”

Jihoon realized what he was doing when a student was staring at him weirdly. He quickly inserts his phone back to his pockets and started walking away with a hand covering his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The weekend came and it was the day of the live broadcast. Jihoon made sure he will be at home when it airs and tells himself he’s doing this to support his brother.

But he knows Wanna One will perform before BTS and when that stage came, he finds himself focusing too much on the screen. Especially on Daniel.

He knew he was mad at the elder but he somehow felt relieved seeing Kang Daniel’s face again. Still good looking as he would expect from an idol, those sharp and calculated dance moves. Now he’s unconsciously singing their songs while watching.

When the stage ended, he almost clapped but he resisted. But he couldn’t control the smile that was plastered on his face.

He did watch his brothers’ stage but he’s seen it almost every time that he didn’t feel the need to focus on them.

“Whoa Jungkook hyung is still so handsome.” He tells himself. Luckily, he was watching alone in his room through a live stream on his computer.

BTS was the last to perform and the artists are supposed to gather on stage for the final ment and farewell to the live audience.

The camera pans through BTS and Wanna One who were side by side and Jihoon saw something. Daniel was beside Jimin waving to the camera. When his brother spots that they are being recorded, he taps Daniel and whispered something to him which the latter did the same. The two laughed and continue waving to the fans and back to the camera.

_Wait didn’t he say Jimin hyung was his type back then?_

Jihoon clenches his fist as the thought comes to him.

_So was that it? He already got close to my brother so he’s done with me?_

“Whoa! I can’t believe I’ve been right all along, Kang Daniel. You just used me so you can get Jimin hyung. Whoa.”

Jihoon claps sarcastically. He turns his monitor off and goes out of his room. Annoyed at himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was again, at the PC Bang on a Sunday. It’s his only day to go and play with his friends because he starts to feel the stress of being a college student. Plus, he needs to cool off and distract himself from what he had learned last night; he was played by Kang Daniel.

“Ya ya ya! Take it easy!” said a player through his headset.

“He’s killing everyone, haha! Is he mad?” said another player.

Jihoon didn’t mind them and just pushed his character into the battlefield without strategy. They won the round but his team wasn’t happy with how he was playing.

“Ya go and play with the kids. I’m done here.” One of his teammate said and left the group.

He was eventually kicked out to the game room’s lobby which let him saw message alert from other players. He clicked one from [12DaniK10] and it reads:

[Hey! You’re online! Let’s play!]

Jihoon clicked his tongue in amusement and closed the chatbox right away.

”You already played me, you don’t get to do that again.”

He logs off the game and walks out of the PC Bang.

 

 

 

 

 

[Kang Daniel calling…]

He pressed [Reject] as soon as he read the name. He was waiting at the bus stop when his phone rang again. When he saw it was still Daniel, he pressed the red button again and slips his phone back in his pocket.

When he got back home, he brings his phone out and there were 3 missed calls and 1 message. He click opened the message and it says:

[Are u busy?]

He thought it was the last of it but he wasn’t surprised that Daniel’s name popped up on his screen again, the man knows persistence. Rolling his eyes, he finally decided to pick up just so he can play games on his phone without interruptions.

_“You finally answered!”_

“What do you want?”

_“I saw you online earlier. Are you in the PC Bang?”_

“No.”

_“Then where are you?”_

“Why do you care?”

_“Jihoon-ah, what’s wrong?”_

“Nothing’s wrong. Just…you got what you wanted can you just stop calling me?”

_“What I wanted? What do you mean?”_

“Don’t play so innocent right now. I’m ending this call.”

_“Wait—“_

Jihoon turned his phone off to make sure Daniel won’t get through anymore. Why does his chest suddenly felt like its being squeezed?

He lets himself fall on his bed and grabbed a pillow to put it on his face, covering it entirely.

 

 

 

 

 

He realized he fell asleep when his mom was nudging him to wake up.

“Jihoon-ah…”

“Mmm??” his voice still crack.

“Wake up, Daniel’s downstairs.”

That was enough to wake all his senses up. He sprang up and looks at his mom, eyes wide awake.

“W-what!?”

“I know, I’m surprised too. He said he just wanted to check on you. Are you sick?”

“What? Mom, no! And I don’t even know what he means?”

“It’s best to get up now and talk to him. He looks worried, are you sure you’re not sick anywhere?”

“I swear mom! Just give me a minute and I’ll go down.” Jihoon said while scratching his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon motions Daniel to go upstairs but…

“Hey Daniel are you going to join us for dinner tonight?” Mrs. Park asked.

“Uhmmm…I think I won’t stay long.” Daniel answered.

“Oh? Okay…”

“Thank you for the offer.” Daniel bowed and followed Jihoon upstairs.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jihoon asked as soon as Daniel closed the door of this room.

“Jihoon-ah…”

“Do you think this is your house or something?”

“Are you mad at me? Again? Are we back at this again?”

“Again? Did I ever stop hating you?”

“Jihoon-ah…”

Jihoon saw Daniel’s shoulder drop and it somehow made him felt guilty.

“Just tell me what you came here for.” He said and turns his back at the elder.

“Okay…Earlier you said I got what I wanted…” Daniel’s voice in monotone.

“…what do you mean by that?”

“Aren’t you making a progress with Jimin hyung?”

“Jimin sunbae?”

“Isn’t getting close to my brother what you really wanted so you “confessed” to me? I even remember you saying he’s your type.” Jihoon said while making quotation marks gesture with his fingers.

“Jihoon what are you talking about?”

“I saw you guys flirting yesterday. Even on cam!”

“Flirting?”

“Can you stop the nice guy act? I saw you guys whispering to each other’s ears and smiling. Isn’t that flirting?”

“Are you really thinking we were flirting? He was asking about you? He was curious how you’re doing with your studies!”

Jihoon was stunned at the information. But he didn’t let his guard down.

“W-what about school? You suddenly disappeared without letting me know? Isn’t that because you’re meeting with Jimin hyung that’s why you’re done toying with me?”

“We were practicing for the event. I couldn’t even touch my phone and even if I do…”

“What?”

“…there was no message or call from you. It’s not like you would want me to contact you so what’s the point?”

“You were…waiting for my messages?”

“Yes! Do you know how anxious I was until I asked Jimin sunbae if it’s okay to contact you?”

“You asked my brother if you can contact me?”

“Yes! I was so afraid that I would annoy you but Jimin sunbae said you’re not that type of person so I took the courage to finally call you after that day.”

“You really annoy me…” Jihoon said and lowers his head.

“What…”

“You really annoy me!” Jihoon said and punched Daniel on the chest.

“Ow! Hey—“

“I fucking missed you! Did you know how sad my days in school were? I’m all alone, you idiot!”

“Wait what—“

“That’s right! You said you like me but how can you not tell me you’ll be gone without saying anything? Do you know how horrible that was for me?”

“Jihoon-ah…”

“You’re so mean! Leading people on like ooff—“

Daniel silenced Jihoon with his lips. He meant what he said earlier that he was angry with the elder. He’s angry because he’s feeling things he doesn’t want. Even the feeling of Daniel’s lips onto his irritates him…because it feels too good.

Jihoon felt Daniel’s warm hand holds his jaw down to his neck.

“I’m sorry. I really am.” Daniel said as he momentarily leaves Jihoon’s lips and goes back to it immediately.

“Mmmhyung…” Jihoon was tapping the elder’s shoulder asking him for space.

Realizing what he’s done, Daniel immediately removed his lips from Jihoon’s.

“S-sorry…”

“Ah why do you always kiss me without my permission?!”

“I said I’m sorry!”

“Why are you shouting at me?”

“Because you’re being ridiculous!”

“Why am I being ridiculous? You’re the one who didn’t tell me anything for days!”

“It’s because you didn’t messaged me first!”

“Why would I message you first?!”

“Because you said you missed me!”

“T-that’s…”

“And the worst part, you’re accusing me of flirting with your brother!”

“I…that's…” Jihoon finally refraining from shouting.

Daniel sighs.

“Look, I'm sorry. I really am. I was trying so hard to be careful with you. We are starting to get along but when I got the schedule, I really thought of texting you. But I know you'll just shrug me off and I'm scared we'll go back to how things were before…”

Daniel approaches Jihoon and lifts his chin up by a finger.

“…but I guess it turned out well for me. You said you missed me and your days without me were horrible?”

“I did not say that…”

“Damn Jihoon. If you could just see how beautiful you are right now.”

“Those pickup lines again.”

“This time I'm asking for permission. Can I kiss you?”

“Ye…yes…”

Daniel smiled and pecked at Jihoon's lips. It was a quick one.

“You were jealous at Jimin sunbae?”

“N-no…”

“Is this how you’re telling me that you’re finally liking me back?”

“N-no…”

“Are you still going to deny that? Should I just go home?”

“W-what….n-no!”

“Then tell me why I shouldn’t go home then”

“B-because…because I said so!”

“HAHAHA!”

“Stop laughing!”

“Then say it. Say that you like me too.”

“No!”

“I will go down and ask your hand from your mom. I already got an approval from your hyung anyway.”

“Hyung did what?!”

Daniel reached for Jihoon's hand and kissed the back of his palm. Jihoon felt the tingles and he feels the shade of tomato his face is turning into.

“If you’re not gonna tell me now then I will wait. Whenever you’re ready…”

“P-promise?”

“I promise. You will be worth the wait, Jihoon-ah.”

“I'm sorry Daniel hyung…”

“Hey don't feel bad. I've been doing this for quite a while now. I can wait a bit more.” Daniel smiled, still holding Jihoon's hand.

After Daniel's absence, Jihoon is sure he feels something towards the idol. He just didn't know what it is, at least for now. If he's going to finally accept Daniel, he wants to be 100% certain he can give himself to him.

“From now on, just tell me when you miss me. Tell me if I shouldn’t talk to anyone else but you. I will do everything for you.”

“Stop that exaggerating. That's cheesy.”

“Okay maybe not everything…yet but I will try. For you.” Daniel said and chuckled.

 

 

 

 

****EXTRA****

 

 

 

“Ya why are you still going to school everyday? You’re almost always missing practice!” Jisung, his leader, said.

“I'm sorry hyung. I'll work extra hard from now on.”

“Geez you’re making me sound like I'm scolding you. I'm just worried about you. I know school's important but work is just as it is.”

“You mean, his Jihoon is important.” Sungwoon teased.

“Ah hyung~”

“Well, him too. But you know what I mean.”

“Yes, hyung…”

 

 

 

 

Daniel flops down on his bed on his bathrobe. He checks the time and wondered if Jihoon is still awake.

“Seongwoo hyung…”

“Mmm?”

“Are you sleeping?”

“Mmm…”

“I won't be attending school until the event. Should I tell Jihoon?”

“Mmm…”

“Won't he be annoyed by it? What if he asks why am I telling him such things? What if he thinks I'm assuming like I'm something important to him?”

“…”

“He's been talking to me a lot these days. What if he gets angry again if I text him?”

“…”

“You’re sleeping. What a really helpful guy.”

 

 

 

 

“Let's take a 5-minute break!” The dance teacher announced.

Daniel rushed to his bag and checked his phone before even drinking a water to hydrate himself.

He told himself that if Jihoon checks on him even once, he will tell him that he can't see him and won’t be in school until the end of the week and he…misses him.

But there was nothing except game notifications. Daniel sighs and slids his phone back inside his bag.

 

 

 

 

Until the day of the event, he was waiting for anything. While waiting in their van, his members must've noticed how anxious he was and started teasing him.

“Ya ya. Your phone is burning already stop looking at it.” Seongwoo said.

“Poor guy. Stuck in love.” Jisung coos.

“I don't know why you’re sulking about it. You know you can always check on Jimin right?”

 _Jimin sunbae?_ Daniel realized he missed that idea.

“Looking at his reaction, looks like he haven’t even thought of that.” Jaehwan said and laughed.

“I-I did! I'm just waiting for a right timing.”

“Right timing, you mean 3 days after not showing up at school. Yeah sure, idiot.”

“Shut up!”

 

 

 

They all lined up on stage for the encore and final ment together with all of the attending artists when he felt someone tapped on shoulder.

“Hey Daniel!”

“Jimin sunbae!” He bowed in greeting.

“I told you to call me hyung!”

They were practically shouting at each other's ear because of the loud background music.

Daniel can only smile and bow as a shy response to the elder.

“How's university so far?”

“Doing great!”

“I'll tell you something! Jihoon is watching this and the camera is on us! You can say hi!”

“W-what?”

Jimin held a thumb up to him and smiled. Daniel then spots the camera pass by their side. He smiled and tried to for a heart using his fingers and tried to direct it to the camera hoping Jihoon will see.

The staff started to call the artists to go down the stage one by one marking the end of the show. Daniel tiptoed to look for Jimin when he forgot that he has something to ask the latter.

“Hyung-nim.” He tapped Jimin's arm.

“Hmm??”

“Is it okay if I call Jihoon?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“Just…maybe he doesn’t want me doing that. You know, he…doesn’t really like me.”

“Haha! You really are just taller than me but you’re a kid. Jihoon's not like that and well, if he says something nasty again let me know.”

“Eeiiyy~ It will look like I'm telling him on you. I think I can handle it if he does shut me off again.”

“Okay then. Yes please contact him. And don't get my permission from me anymore. I already approved of whatever you have with my brother from the start.” Jimin said and pats his shoulder.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did plan on taking a break from this but I kind of miss the characters and somehow I came up and drafted a chapter. I thought I wouldn't miss the chance of the idea pop-up so I took it and make sure I write it immediately so I won't forget everything haha!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Tell me in the comments! uWu
> 
> Anyways! Don't forget to vote Wanna One on MGA and AAA! You can search accounts on twt for tutorials on how to vote!
> 
> xoxo~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think Jihoon’s all grown up. If you’re worried that you’re not being a good brother to him by not being by his side while he’s growing up, just look at him not missing your schedules and even supports you by coming with you. He looks up to you and he’s proud that you’re his brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I clearly don't know how to make good summaries~~
> 
>  
> 
> (didn't proofread)

“Can you stop looking at me like that?” Jihoon told Daniel across him.

After their moment the other day, Daniel became bolder with expressing his liking to Jihoon. He would send the latter good morning texts even when they’re meeting a few hours after that. He would stick with Jihoon all day in school and he would text him as soon as they get separated from each other when they go home. And today’s lunch isn’t any different; Jihoon feels like he wants the earth to swallow him whole because Daniel is staring at him instead of eating the lunch he ordered for himself.

“Can I just stay like this for a few more minutes?”

“No! Stop doing that I swear to god, Daniel hyung!”

“Ah why?!!!” Daniel said using a kid’s tone on him.

“It’s embarrassing!”

“I can’t understand why you’d feel that way. No normal person would not look at you but I guess I’d like that though. I can be the only one looking at you.”

“If you don’t stop that I’m leaving.”

“You know I’ll follow you, right?”

Jihoon’s only response was to roll his eyes. His phone rang in his pocket and he immediately brings it up and smiled once he saw the name of the caller.

He pressed ‘Answer’ at once and quickly puts his chopsticks down.

“Jungkook hyung!” He said too excitedly as if forgetting he wasn’t alone.

_“Oh hey Jihoonie! That was fast. Haha!”_

“Ah! Ha Ha! I’m sorry it just happens that I was holding my phone when your call came.” He lied.

_“Ah is that so? Are you at school?”_

“Yes! I just finished my lunch.” He lied again. His plate is nowhere near empty.

_“Really? That’s great then. I have something to tell you.”_

“Y-you have s-something to…tell me?” Jihoon suddenly feels nervous and looks at Daniel across him.

_“Yes. You know we’re starting our world tour soon right and I feel like I need to tell you this now…”_

Jihoon gulped. He remembers the night when Jungkook told him he’s jealous of Daniel.

_Is this it? Will Jungkook hyung tell me he likes me?_

 

“Aren’t you being too obvious right now? If he sees your face like that…” Daniel interjects.

“Sshh!!” Jihoon hissed and glared at him.

 _“Oh? Are you with someone right now? Am I interrupting?”_ Jungkook calls back on the other line.

“No! It’s just Daniel hyung. It’s fine.”

_“Kang Daniel? Oh right! You go to the same school. It’s perfect! Can you put me on speaker? I want him to hear this too.”_

“W-what? Why would you want Daniel hyung to hear what you’re about to say?”

Daniel and Jihoon’s eyes met, full of confusion. The idol points a finger at him mouthing the word “Me?” and Jihoon shrugged as a response.

_“Just put me on speakers for now. You’ll know why…”_

And Jihoon did, still confused.

“You’re on speakers now, hyung.” Jihoon said and puts his phone on the table between him and Daniel.

_“Okay cool. Hi Daniel!”_

“Hi Jungkook sunbae.” Daniel greets monotonously and sips on his coke.

_“So what I want to tell Jihoon is…”_

_Oh god, oh gosh!_ Jihoon panics in his mind and puts his hands on his face preparing to control his emotions.

_“…we’re holding a little party before our tour and I wanted to invite him to our dorm this weekend…”_

Daniel choked on his coke and Jihoon’s mouth hung open at the announcement.

_“…and I was wondering if you’re free that day as well, Daniel-ssi?”_

Daniel cleared his throat and tried hard to suppress his laughter. Jihoon still dumbfounded…

 _Why did I even think Jungkook hyung will confess to me?_ The hands that were on his cheeks now went to cover his entire face of shame.

_“Guys? Are you still there?”_

“Ah yes, sunbae!” Daniel said still trying to hold his laugh.

_“Oh, so how about it?”_

“Uhmm, I think I have a schedule this weekend though?” Daniel said wiping the tears that were starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

_“Oh is that so? Well I guess it was worth the shot. How about Jihoon?”_

“Y-yeah? Yes! I’m going of course…” Jihoon said.

“…it’ll be a while before I see you again so I’ll go.” Jihoon said with a sad tone.

Daniel must’ve been finished laughing and turns a serious face.

“Sunbae, if I do have a schedule this weekend can I catch up with you guys then?”

_“Oh? Yes, of course. I’ll tell Jimin hyung to send you our dorm’s address then.”_

“Copy that, sunbae.”

_“Well, I might be keeping you guys long. I’ll go now. Jihoonie, see you on weekend!”_

“Y-yeah, hyung…”

Jihoon grabs his phone and puts it back to his pocket and lifts his tray leaving Daniel on their table.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You like him, don’t you?” Daniel said, face on the table while looking at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. In case you don’t know, we’re in class.”

“You look like you were expecting a confession earlier.”

“I don’t…”

“You were blushing earlier?”

“I’m not…”

“I hate it.”

Jihoon turns quickly turned is head to the elder with his eyebrows raised, questioning.

“Excuse me?”

“I said I hate it. I hate that other people make you blush, especially Jungkook.”

“Where did your honorifics go?”

“He’s my enemy now.”

“Wow, what are you? 10?”

“I’m jealous, okay!”

“Mind sharing your private discussion back there?” the professor calls them out.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Daniel stood up and bowed then sits down immediately.

“You’re an idol for goodness sake!” Jihoon hissed at him.

Daniel hides his face on his book in embarrassment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Is your manager waiting for you?” Jihoon as they fix their stuff when the class ended.

“…” Daniel ignores him and continues gathering his things.

“Are you seriously ignoring me right now?”

“…”

“Ya Kang Daniel!”

Daniel pretended he didn’t hear him and went straight outside the room.

 _What now?_ Jihoon thinks and immediately followed the idol outside.

Jihoon kept following Daniel behind but wasn’t trying to stop him.

“Daniel hyung…” he attempts but the elder kept walking.

“Fine! Go! Why am I even trying to stop you?” Jihoon and walks the opposite direction. He half expected that Daniel would stop and approach him but when he turned his head to look back at the idol, he was already gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I know he said he's jealous but does he really have to ignore me? We could’ve just talk the problem out!_

“Ah!! Whatever! Why am I dealing with a kid? He's not even my boyfriend!” Jihoon exclaims and throws himself on his bed.

“…well he's not my boyfriend yet.”

_Do I want him to be?_

Jihoon's mind travels back to their loud exchange the other night. When Daniel kissed him…and he liked it.

He brings his phone up and tries to compose a message for Daniel.

_What would I even say? It's not like I can tell him to stop being jealous and I’ll ditch the party on weekend for him. I like Jungkook hyung too and that’s the exact reason why I couldn’t answer to his confession._

“Ah! Whatever!” He said and types in a message.

[Park Jihoon]: Hyung, text me when you see this. Please talk to me…

He knows he will be waiting. If Daniel will ignore even his text messages, he probably won’t receive any reply tonight. Being the impatient kid that he is, he types another message…

[Park Jihoon]:  I know you’re jealous and I don’t really know what to do or what to say. My brother will be gone for a long time so I can’t tell you I won’t go to hyung’s dorm. I want you to come with me if that will lessen whatever you’re feeling but you said you might have a schedule and I can’t do anything about it. Anyways, what I really want to say is please stop ignoring me. You know you’re the only one I’m friends with at school and it’s sad if you’ll keep pretending you don’t know me.

 

“There! I said it. I really won’t forgive you if you keep this childish act, Kang Daniel!”  Jihoon tells his ceiling.

His bed is starting to feel good on his back. The darkness of his room is making his eyes close. He was starting to doze off when his phone vibrates with the loud notification. He jolts up in shock.

[1 New Message from Kang Daniel]

Jihoon sits up and immediately unlocks his phone to read the message.

[Kang Daniel]: You mean that?

[Park Jihoon]: Which one?

[Kang Daniel]: When you said you’re sad when I ignore you?

[Park Jihoon]: Yes! I even told you that the last time. When you left me alone for days!

[Kang Daniel]: Really?

[Park Jihoon]: Yes!

[Kang Daniel]: But I’m still upset about it. Tell me you don’t like Jungkook then…

[Park Jihoon]: That’s absurd!

[Kang Daniel]: I knew it. So you do like him! Makes me even more upset.

[Park Jihoon]: Ah Daniel hyung~

[Kang Daniel]: You are really resorting to aegyo. You don’t play fair. Can you not go?

[Park Jihoon]: At least let me see my brother before he goes for a world tour!

[Kang Daniel]: That’s a lie! You’re there to see Jungkook! But Jihoon-ah…

[Park Jihoon]: Yes?

[Kang Daniel]: This feels like I’m really your boyfriend. I should be mad but why do I feel happy? It’s like you’re asking permission from me to go that celebration. Haha!

[Park Jihoon]: Stop your nonsense or I’ll stop replying.

[Kang Daniel]: I hate that I can’t resist you. But okay, even if you go to meet Jungkook I won’t ignore you anymore. But I’m still jealous just so you know.

[Park Jihoon]: Just come then!

[Kang Daniel]: I would really love to go but I will have to check on that first.

[Park Jihoon]: How about a few rounds of Overwatch then?

[Kang Daniel]: Call!

 

 

 

 

 

 

The weekends came and Jihoon was already in BTS’s dorm. When the guys said it’s a party, it just means more food than usual; no other guests, no music or fancy lights and nothing else special.

“Jihoonieeee!!” the usual Kim Taehyung pouncing at him at every chance he gets.

“Hi hyung…” he tried not to sound as if he’s suffocating from the elder’s embrace.

“I haven’t seen you in such a long time and we’re parting ways again~” Taehyung whines.

Sometimes, Jihoon thinks Kim Taehyung is just too old for his mental age. He could pass as a baby and it’s cute.

“Don’t go on tour then, hyung.”

“Really? Should I not go then? Will you spend time with me if I do?” the idol’s eyes suddenly brighten up at the idea.

“Ya! Don’t give him that idea! He’ll really consider it.” Jin said

“Ah hyung, you can’t! Ha ha I was just kidding.”

“Sometimes, I just want to strangle Seokjin hyung in his sleep. Is that allowed, Namjoon hyung?”

“You can’t do that, Taehyung-ah. Suga hyung will get mad if someone does that before him.” Namjoon replied.

“Why do I have disrespectful members?”

Jihoon laughs at the boys’ exchange.

“Ah right! Is Jimin hyung asleep?” Jihoon asked.

“Probably.” Namjoon shrugs.

“How about Jungkook hyung?”

“Locked up in his room for sure.” Jin said and takes a bite of the chicken leg he was holding.

“I’ll go wake Jimin hyung up then…” Jihoon said as he stands up from his seat.

“Get ready to get your ass kicked then.” Taehyung said.

“Don’t worry, hyung. He might be older but he’s small. I can handle him.”

“Sometimes I wonder how you’re so similar to your brother. It’s cute.” Hoseok said after coming out from the kitchen.

Jihoon pouts in response and proceed to run upstairs.

“Pssshh why did they think Jimin hyung can take me down?” He snickers.

He didn’t bother knocking to his brother’s bedroom and slams the door open.

“PARK JIMIN WAKE U—“

Jihoon stood froze with what he witnessed; Park Jimin, his brother sitting on the edge of the bed and Jeon Jungkook, the boy he’s been crushing on for a long time standing in front of the other with his hands on the elder’s jaw. Their faces at a few inches distance as if they just broke up from making out and is now looking at Jihoon who obviously interrupted.

“Jihoon-ah…y-you’re here…” Jimin stands up and tried to walk towards his little brother.

“Stop!” Jihoon shouted.

“Hoon-ah…”

“Don’t come closer…” Jihoon said with an effort of not breaking into sobbing.

“Jungkook hyung and you…” Jihoon looks at Jungkook who was just standing in his place, clearly confused.

“You didn’t know?” Jimin asked.

“Does my reaction look like I knew, hyung?”

“W-wait why are you getting mad at me?”

“Because I like Jungkook hyung!!”

The two older boys looked at him in shock, frozen in their place.

“J-Jihoon-ah…you…like me?” Jungkook said.

It's as if Jihoon lost his voice. He wanted to say something but seeing the two of them in front of him and how they look so perfect together crushes every hope and will that he had.

_What did I even hope for in the first place?_

Then the tears fall. He doesn’t know if it's because Jungkook never really liked him or the fact his hopeless crush already belonged to his brother without him knowing.

“I-I'm sorry…” Jihoon wipes the tears.

“…I sorry for interrupting. You can continue whatever you’re doing.” He said and escapes the room.

“Jihoon-ah!” Jimin shouts behind him.

He ran down the stairs making sure his brother won't catch up. He just wants to leave this place as soon as he can.

“Hey…” Jin greets at the younger.

“Hyung don't let him go.” Jimin shouts.

“W-wait Jihoon-ah…” Jin tried but Jihoon was already past him.

“I'm sorry hyung. I'm going.” Jihoon says quickly leaves the dorm.

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was relieved no one caught him but his phone won't stop ringing. The names change from Jimin, Taehyung and even Jungkook.

Jihoon is tired. He sat on a bus stop letting his hands rest on his laps. He is hurt, but the tears have stopped flowing. Maybe I ran out of tears for too much crying, he thinks.

The image of Jungkook and Jimin on the bed flashed in his mind.

 _Stupid Park Jihoon._ He thinks to himself

He noticed the calls from his brother have stopped when it rang again and shows a different name.

[Kang Daniel is calling…]

He picked up the call lifelessly.

 _“Hey I have a surprise for you_ …” Daniel said on the other line, obviously excited. But Jihoon doesn’t have the energy to even talk.

“…”

_“I'm on my way to BTS dorms! I'll see you there.”_

Upon hearing the word, just when he thought he's done drying, the tears fall again.

“Daniel hyung…” Jihoon said with his voice breaking.

_“Jihoon-ah. What's wrong? Why is your voice like that? Are you crying?”_

“I'm not in their dorms…”

_“Where are you? I'll pick you up.”_

Jihoon gives his location to Daniel and ended the call after he agreed to wait for him there. He leans his head on the back of the seats of the bus stop, wiping his tears again.

 

 

 

 

 

A black van stops in front of him a few minutes and car doors open with Daniel on the other side, wearing nothing to conceal his face, and runs to Jihoon.

“Jihoon-ah! What happened? Are you okay?”

Jihoon quickly scans his surroundings with panic to make sure there won’t be raging fans to mob Kang Daniel. Luckily it was late in the evening to barely have any people in the streets.

His hands flew to smack Daniel’s arms.

“Are you stupid?! What if someone sees you? You could have just text me you’re here and wait in the car!”

“That’s not what matters right now. Your eyes are swollen! What happened?”

“I…”

Daniel placed a hand on Jihoon’s face and caresses his cheeks that are still wet from crying.

“Let’s get out of here for now hmm?” Daniel said in his gentle voice.

 

 

“Hyung, drive to Jihoon’s house.” Daniel when they got in the van.

“N-no…”

“Jihoon?”

“I-I don’t want to go home tonight…”

“Where do you want to go then?”

“Just drive me to the PC Bang. I’ll spend the night there.” Jihoon says.

“At this hour? No. If you don’t want to go home then stay in our dorm.”

“I-in Wanna One’s d-dorm? No! I don’t want to be a bother…”

“You’re clearly not okay and I can’t leave you alone. Hyung, let’s go…”

“B-but…”

Daniel then leans in to Jihoon’s ear and whispered; “Shut up or I will kiss you…”

Jihoon pursed his lips in agreement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Don’t worry. The hyungs are still filming. I purposely asked the director to push the recording of my part early so I can go to BTS’s party…” Daniel says as he pulls Jihoon by the wrist inside their place.

Daniel stopped walking and turned to face the younger.

“…I was hoping to have fun with you but look how I found you instead.”

They were gazing at each other for almost a minute when Jihoon finally decided to break away. Daniel on the other hand, puts his fingers on Jihoon’s chin slightly turning face back to his again.

“Look at me. Tell me what happened.”

Jihoon hesitates at first. But in front of him is Kang Daniel; the man who likes him. He would understand what I feel right? Jihoon thinks. But the image of his now, hopeless crush, together with his own brother appears in his mind again.

“I like…Jungkook hyung…” tears began pooling the corners of his eyes again.

“Jihoon-ah…”

“…but he and Jimin hyung…they…”

Then the sobs came. Daniel said nothing and pulls Jihoon in his embrace, wrapping the younger’s head on his chest.

“Jungkook hyung and my brother are together, Daniel hyung…it hurts…” Jihoon said and he’s now a crying mess.

“Fuck! I hate hearing you cry, Jihoon-ah.”

“Hyung…it hurts so much…”

Daniel was quiet and hugs the crying boy tighter.

“I’m here. Just…can’t you just like me instead? I’ll never hurt you. I’ll never make you cry I swear. Just…take me, Jihoon-ah.”

Daniel breaks the contact by slightly pushing Jihoon and leans in for a kiss. The younger man’s eyes widen at shock but didn’t resist. Once again, he felt Daniel’s soft lips on his and it’s surprisingly comforting the sadness he’s feeling just now. So he closes his eyes and let Daniel take over.

He feels a hand slowly coming up from his neck and pulls him in more to deepen the kiss which he moaned in return.

Daniel breaks away but didn’t let a huge distance in their face and looks Jihoon in the eyes.

“That’s why…stop crying. It hurts me to see you like this. I’m here, I’m all yours Park Jihoon. I will never hurt you so please…stop crying.”

“O-okay, hyung…”

Daniel smiled and pulls Jihoon back to kiss him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

****EXTRA****

 

_The false hints._

 

  * **The day Jungkook went to Jimin’s house and said he’ll sleep in Jihoon’s room.**



“Jungkook-ah, help me clean my room while Jihoon does his.” Jimin said and goes ahead of the younger.

As they enter the room, Jimin immediately closes the door and pushed Jungkook and hits the back of the door.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You’re doing this to make me jealous aren’t you?”

“Well, is it working?”

“I fucking hate you.” Jimin said and kissed the younger passionately.

 

  * **Leaning in to Jihoon’s shoulder and even falling asleep.**



“Jimin hyung can I do this?” Jungkook said and leans his head on Jihoon's shoulder.

“Do whatever you want.” says Jimin.

 _Jimin hyung’s so cute when he’s jealous._ Jungkook giggles at his own thoughts.

“It's okay right Jihoon?”

“Y-yes, hyung...”

“Just let me know if it becomes uncomfortable hmm?”

And he falls asleep from his exhaustion.

 

  * **Late night games.**



“You’ve been playing with Jihoon a lot these days. You sure this isn’t just your childish act of making me jealous?”

“Jihoon’s good at Overwatch. Do you even see him play?”

“So you’re just using my brother for your games?”

“What? No! I just really like playing with him.”

“Hmmm…okay then.”

“Why? Is my Jiminie hyung jealous without me even trying?”

“That's nonsense.”

Jungkook stood up and hugs his hyung from back, resting his chin on the elder's shoulder.

“What should I do? You don't play games so I can't play with you. Want me stop playing with Jihoon and teach you instead? Hmm?”

“Shut up. I said I'm not jealous!”

“You know I really like it when you’re jealous. You’re so cute, my Jiminie hyung. Should I go and play with Jihoon every night then?” Jungkook teased.

Jimin frees himself from the younger’s hug. “Do whatever you want.”

“Cute.

 

  * **Hyung.**



At times, Jimin worries about his brother a lot. He shares a lot of these to his members that’s why they always treat Jihoon like their own little brother, especially to Jungkook.

“If I hadn’t gone and became an idol, I should’ve been with Jihoon. Being a good brother, always by his side. Protecting him from bullies like those in the dramas. Don’t you think?”

“Eiiyyy~ there you go again hyung. Can’t you see that your brother can topple you around so easily?”

“Do you want me to hit you?”

“I’m just kidding. But seriously, I think Jihoon’s all grown up. If you’re worried that you’re not being a good brother to him by not being by his side while he’s growing up, just look at him not missing your schedules and even supports you by coming with you. He looks up to you and he’s proud that you’re his brother.”

Jimin chuckles realizing Jungkook was right…

“Can’t believe that came out of your mouth.”

“Tell me not to hang out with Namjoon hyung a lot.”

“Maybe I just need someone to take care of him for me. Maybe that will really make feel at ease.”

“Like a boyfriend?”

“Something like that…no wait, I’ll have to check the guy first.”

“What if he already has one and is just not telling us?”

“Who would it be? And why would he keep it from me?”

“Maybe we’ll know if we ask?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Ohoh~ tryna be cool aren’t you? How about your friends at school, do they play with you too?”_

_“I do sometimes, but they’re bad at it.”_

_“You’re mean. Don’t play too much game, Jihoon-ah. You should hang out with your friends, you’re all graduating high school. You should spend the rest of your high school days together._

_“They’re no fun…”_

_“Eeiiyy~ maybe you’re dating somebody that’s why?”_

_“W-what? No! I don’t have anyone to date with!”_

_“Really? Hmm that’s a relief then…” Jungkook said._

_“Ah! Anyway, let’s stop playing. You still have school tomorrow. Jimin hyung must be looking for you right now.” Jungkook said and hurriedly keeps his laptop back._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter's a mess. I just made this out of nowhere (basically the whole fic) but just a bit of an Author's Note; the very last part was a scene in chapter two and other /false hints/ from other chapters.
> 
> Well the next chapter is the steamy one so if you're not into that...you can stop waiting for an update (if you're even following this)
> 
> I'm currently starting my new job at a new place so I might be /very/ busy. Sighs looks like I can't contribute anything for the nielwink month at all...
> 
> so much for talking...thank you for reading!
> 
> ~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you.”
> 
> Jihoon swears he heard his heart beat and hearing those words, seeing Daniel says those words made him realize that maybe it was him all along. Maybe what he really likes is Kang Daniel and everything he feels about Jeon Jungkook is just him denying himself that truth all this time because of his “hate” towards him.

Jihoon was overwhelmed by Daniel inside his mouth. It was rather intoxicating that he couldn’t tell the other to stop.

“H-hyung…”

Jihoon slightly pushed Daniel who was starting to get his kisses low on Jihoon’s jaw.

“I-I’m s-sorry, Jihoonie. I’m really sorry…I didn’t…I didn’t mean to…”

He can see the panic in the elder’s gestures and it somehow made him worried.

“N-no, hyung…it’s just…we’re at your dorm and…”

Daniel then hugs him tight trying to comfort their flustered state.

“You’re so cute!”

“I-I’m sorry for ruining the mood…”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for taking advantage. It’s just that I really hate seeing you cry and somehow I kind of want to do that…”

“But…if you want to do it with me…then…” Jihoon hesitates.

Clearly shocked at the younger’s suggestion, Daniel detaches himself and looked at Jihoon with wide eyes.

“Ji…Jihoon-ah…you d-don’t mean…”

It’s bad, Jihoon thinks. He just witnessed his crush, almost, making out with his brother but his mind and his body seeming to forget everything after kissing Daniel. He feels weirdly comforted even just by Daniel’s presence. Maybe he…

“I-if you just want to do it with me, hyung. I just…forget I said that…” Jihoon said and lowers his head.

Then he felt a hand on his cheeks. Even the warm from the elder’s skin is comforting, he thinks.

“Jihoon-ah…” Daniel said in his low voice and lifts Jihoon’s face.

“…I know it hurts. You’re just confused right now. You don’t have to do this…”

He really didn’t need to, but what if this is what he wants. What if it’s Daniel that he really wants all along, but he just couldn’t take that fact because of Jungkook. But the latter not being an option anymore, maybe…just maybe…

“But I want to do it, hyung. I want to do it with you…”

Daniel had his hands retreated and puts them on his face that is turning red at the moment.

“Whoa…am I dreaming? This is crazy.”

“Why? You don’t want to? I-I’m s-sorry for asking…it’s just…”

“No! I want to! I want to do it with you too! But Jihoon-ah…”

Daniel hesitates.

“…are you really sure?”

To be honest, he isn’t. But he’s feeling impatient. He wants Daniel’s lips back onto his, Daniel’s hands touching him.

Jihoon nods shyly. Then a hand suddenly cupped his cheek lifting his face up to meet the other’s eyes.

“If you can only see how beautiful you are right now, Jihoon.”

Jihoon then feels Daniel’s lips on his again and it feels so much better and it sends tingles all over his body. They’ve done this a couple of times back but this time, Jihoon asked for it, he needs it.

Feeling good, Jihoon ran his hand on Daniel’s neck up to his hair, caressing and combing strands of it. Daniel then enters Jihoon’s cave with his tongue, touching the walls of the younger’s mouth and entangling himself on the other’s tongue.

They make out until Jihoon hits his back on the wall which made him groaned but didn’t let their lips be bothered by it. Daniel’s hand started its move under Jihoon’s shirt until it made its stop on the latter’s nipples, placing his thumb on top of it.

“Hyu…hyunnngg…”

As Daniel’s thumb play with Jihoon’s tit, his lips went to trace the younger’s jaw down to his neck sucking on the skin making sure to leave marks on them.

“H-hyung…not there…”

The elder listened and goes to lick Jihoon’s ear instead which made Jihoon yelped.

“Ugh!”

“Why? Are your ears sensitive?”

“No. It just felt…weird.”

“I’ll make you feel good, hmm?”

“Y-yes, hyung.”

Daniel smiled and went to kiss Jihoon on the lips again the hand that was on the younger’s chest started going down his stomach until his groin.

“H-hyung…”

Daniel lifted Jihoon’s shirt and started kissing every part of his body as if it was something he was craving for, for such a long time.

Jihoon threw his head back in pleasure. Daniel is really doing it and it feels so good. He then felt the waistband of his pants loosened and realized Daniel has unbuttoned his jeans and is now unzipping it down revealing his underwear.

“H-hyung…are you…”

Daniel palmed Jihoon’s member and smirked.

“Don’t worry, hyung will take care of you.”

Jihoon blushed at the comment and then felt the air brush past his dick. Daniel has tugged his underwear down until his knees.

Daniel rubbed his member and looks at him in the eyes. They both stared at each other for a few seconds and Jihoon swears he wanted to go down and kiss every last bit of Daniel’s lips and – god he looks so erotic down there.

The elder smirked and opened his mouth, slowly taking Jihoon in.

“Hnnngg…hyuuung…”

It feels like an out of this world sensation. Daniel’s mouth feels warm and tight and everything else Jihoon can’t explain. The elder goes up and down Jihoon’s length and when it hit the back of Daniel’s throat, he palmed a great amount of the latter’s hair pushing his member further.

“H-hyung…please…” Jihoon begs as if Daniel is even resisting.

A loud pop came out with Daniel’s heavy breathing after letting the younger’s thing out of his mouth. He rubs the member and looks back at Jihoon.

“Good?”

“Y-yes…”

Feeling satisfied, Daniel smiled and kept rubbing Jihoon’s manhood. He kissed the head of the latter’s shaft and…

“H-hyung…I think I’m coming…”

“Let it out, Jihoon. Let it out on hyung…”

“Ahhh hyunngg…”

Jihoon closed his eyes as he came. He looks down as he feels the elder’s hand still wrapped around his member and saw Daniel’s face covered in white liquid. He gets in panic mode.

“Hyung!! I-I’m sorry! I’ll go and get tissue! Wait, where are your tissues?”

Amused, Daniel giggled in response and took his shirt off to wipe his face with it.

Jihoon gulped at the sight of the elder wiping the semen, HIS semen with his own shirt and the sight of Daniel’s bare torso.

Daniel threw his shirt on the floor and stood up to face Jihoon.

“Jihoon-ah, can you go for one more?”

“W-what?” Jihoon tried to protest but he guessed it was too late when Daniel suddenly lifted him up in his arms.

“H-hyung! Wait—” then Daniel dropped him down on the bed and hovers over him.

Clearly flustered at the younger’s reaction, Daniel panics.

“J-Jihoon-ah…I’m sorry. Am I going too far? S-should I stop?”

Jihoon suddenly remembers the videos of stage performances of Wanna One where Daniel appeared so powerful on stage but right now, he looks like a puppy that got scolded. He giggled in response and hides his blushing face to the elder under his hands.

“W-why?”

“I was just…surprised…but…”

“Jihoon-ah why? You can tell me…”

“…I don’t want hyung to stop…” he said almost whispering.

“Jihoon-ah…”

Jihoon slowly removes the hands on his face to meet Daniel’s eyes but before they do, the latter drops his body on top of him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I just fell in love with you more. Is that even possible?” Daniel said in the crook of Jihoon’s neck.

“S-stop saying that…”

“I’ll never stop saying that I love you, because I do, I really do and you have no idea how happy I am with you right now…”

“Ah hyung~~”

“Alright, but Jihoon-ah…”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Jihoon swears he heard his heart beat and hearing those words, seeing Daniel says those words made him realize that maybe it was him all along. Maybe what he really likes is Kang Daniel and everything he feels about Jeon Jungkook is just him denying himself that truth all this time because of his “hate” towards him.

He recalls missing Daniel when he was out of school for day, he recalls the time when the elder talked to a fan and it somehow irritated him – and realizing it was jealousy.

And at that moment, Daniel on top of him, saying that he loves him after pleasuring him made him look at the latter in a different light. He shines so much and somehow making him want him for himself.

He lifts his hands up and plants them on Daniel’s face.

“Hyung…kiss me…”

Daniel then slowly goes in to join their lips together and again, Jihoon felt the other body’s warmth on him, the experienced tongue inside him as if guiding his own, linking with each other.

Jihoon concluded that this time, he’s going to be the one who’d make Daniel feel good. So, he did what he had to do; he ran his hands through the latter’s back feeling his skin and muscles and somehow Jihoon feels satisfied. Working out and hard hitting choreographies must’ve made Daniel’s body so sturdy…and sexy.

“Hyung, take your pants off.” He muttered.

In which Daniel did, no words asked. What Jihoon saw was Daniel’s hardened length, manly with veins on the side that matches his physique. Jihoon gulped, thinking if he can take that thing in.

“Aren’t you looking at it too much?” Daniel said staring at him and giggled.

Embarrassed, Jihoon looks away.

“N-no! I-it’s just…”

“Hey…” Daniel said and turns Jihoon’s face back at him.

“…you heard what I said earlier. I’m all yours, you can look at me anytime you want, you can have all of me.”

“That, again!”

“I can’t help it, you really look so beautiful tonight, under me. I wish this isn’t really a dream.”

“This isn’t a dream, hyung…”

Jihoon then grabs Daniel’s manhood.

“…and I can prove it to you.”

He had already come this far and he’s very much determined to make Daniel believe that this is him, finally accepting his love for him. And he’s about to make him feel good.

“I want you inside me…” Jihoon asked shyly.

“J-Jihoon-ah…what you’re asking…”

“Why? We’re already this far. You thought I’d only do what you did to me?”

Daniel laughed at Jihoon’s competitiveness.

“You’re so cute! I don’t know what to do with you seriously.”

And for the nth time tonight, Jihoon blushed at being called cute.

“But Jihoon-ah, you have to prep first or it will hurt.”

“It doesn’t matter, it will hurt either ways because it’s…too big.”

“Ah really! How do you expect me to hold back if you keep saying sexy things with that face!”

“I’m not expecting you to hold back!”

“Then I really won’t.”

“Bring it on.”

“Why do you have to be so competitive about this? I’m going in now…”

Daniel placed the head on Jihoon’s entrance and attempted pushing in which most likely would fail since Jihoon stubbornly refused being prepped.

“Jihoon-ah…it won’t…go—“

“Aaahh!!!” Jihoon screamed as Daniel finally entered him.

He immediately grabbed Daniel and pulls him in a tight hug because of too much pain.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Jihoon-ah, you okay? Do you want me to pull out?”

“N-no! Just…continue…”

“Tell me if it hurts okay?”

Jihoon nods on Daniel’s shoulders. As Daniel pushes further, Jihoon digs his nails on the elder’s back trying to endure tearing pain on his bottom.

“Shiiiit…oh god!” Daniel exhaled as he entered Jihoon fully.

“It’s all in, Jihoon-ah. It’s okay. You’re okay, hmm?”

 _Why does he have to be so big?!_ Jihoon cursed in his mind.

“I’m gonna move now, okay?”

Jihoon nods and he felt the burning pain below as Daniel moves out and then back in. But as the latter picks up his pace, the pain becomes pleasure. Jihoon started feeling it as Daniel pounds him continuously.

“Hyung…aahhh…”

“Jihoon-ah…ughhh.”

Jihoon pulls the other in for a kiss again while he thrusts. Daniel hits and misses his spot but Jihoon can’t hold on much longer.

“Hyung, I’m…close.”

“M-me too…”

Deeper and faster thrusts and Jihoon came on his stomach together with Daniel’s as the latter pulls out just in time. They both catch their breaths and decided to clean themselves afterwards.

They really did it, Jihoon thinks.

_We really did._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon woke up with aching pain on his bottom. What Jihoon sees next is a peaceful, young handsome man sleeping beside him, arm hugging him tight.

_I really took this big guy last night without prep. Unbelievable._

“Hyung…”

“Hmmm…”

“Daniel hyung…” Then he flicked his nose with a finger.

“Hmmm!! Let’s sleep more!” Daniel whines and hugs Jihoon tighter.

“Let me at least go to the bathroom and change.”

“Hmmm…”

Jihoon doesn’t know if Daniel was just sleep-talking or half-awake but he did loosen up so the younger can do what he asked.

 _Cute._ Jihoon thinks.

Jihoon was wearing a large black shirt that says “TAKE ME” on it that covered almost half of his body and his boxers underneath. Late to his realization that he’s still in Wanna One’s dorm, he kept his steps as silent as possible.

_They should still be sleeping at this hour right?_

Jihoon thinks but it’s obviously past sunrise outside. He tiptoed towards the door and tries very hard not make any sound as he opens it and checks the surroundings.

_Yes, the coast is clear._

So he steps outside and tries to reach the bathroom as quiet as possible…

“Good morning!” A familiar voice said that startled Jihoon.

He turns around to see who’s the owner of the voice only to know it was Hwang Minhyun.

_Do these people even have the time to be ugly? I mean isn’t it a bit too early to be this handsome?_

“G-good morning!” Jihoon stuttered and bowed in greeting.

“Going to use the bathroom?”

“Y-yes…”

“It’s right over there.” Mihyun said and scans Jihoon. The latter then realized he’s only wearing a large sized shirt and boxers. He attempted to cover his body and bowed farewell to Minhyun and rushed to the bathroom.

_Oh god! That was so embarrassing!_

 

Jihoon went out and saw the members – some of the members of the group gathered in the living room of the dorm including Daniel who was busy scratching his eyes, obviously dragged out of his bed.

“Please sit down, Jihoon.” Hwang Minhyun asked.

“Did you two use condoms?” Ong Seongwoo said and even with a bird’s nest on top of his head, he still looks as good even without his make-up on.

 _Or is he still wearing them?_ Jihoon wonders.

“Ya!” Yoon Jisung said and smacked Ong Seongwoo’s arms.

“Ack! Why! They’d better practice safe sex and they’d better not leave any stains or I’m kicking Daniel out. I had to sleep in Sungwoon hyung’s room last night you know.”

“There’s none, hyung don’t worry.” Daniel said and yawns.

_Is he not even a bit bothered by this situation?_

“S-so…did you two really…” Yoon Jisung continued.

“We did…” Daniel, who seemed to be fully awake now, said.

“You did?! Daniel I thought you guys aren’t…”

And Jihoon knows what Hwang Minhyun is about to say. They aren’t dating, and people with no strings attach shouldn’t do it even with consent. They’re going to judge him and Daniel and he realized this is his fault for the most part. He kept pushing Daniel away but after last night, he’s come into a decision…

“We’re dating.” Jihoon cuts Minhyun.

That earned a few gasp and surprised reaction from everyone in the room and even Daniel.

“Y-you are?” Hwang Minhyun said.

“J-Jihoon…w-we are…dating?”

“Yes! Or else I wouldn’t have done it with you, right?” Jihoon said while trying to send a signal to Daniel to just play along for now.

“R-right…” Daniel said, fortunately getting the message.

“I’m sorry for causing trouble.” Jihoon stood up and bowed at the older men.

“N-no! It’s okay. We never had guest here and if you’re dating Daniel I guess you’re very much welcome here...”

Jihoon wondered if Yoon Jisung was finished with his sentence or not as everyone kept quiet and so he lift his head up only to realize that everyone was looking at his exposed legs.

He turned to Daniel to ask for help but he was no exception into looking at the younger’s legs. Jihoon smacked the sense out of him which luckily worked.

“Y-ya! W-where do you guys think you’re looking, huh?!”

 _You’re one to talk._ Jihoon thinks.

“W-what are you talking about?” Seongwoo protested.

“Hey, can I ask how old are you Jihoonie?” Minhyun, ears red.

“W-what?” Jihoon was flustered.

“Ya Hwang Minhyun, what are you trying to pull? He already said he’s dating Daniel.”

“I-I’m just curious…”

“You perverts! Jihoon, let’s go.” Daniel said and puts a hand on Jihoon’s arm pulling him back inside his room.

“Hey Jihoon-ah, if you broke up with Daniel contact me.” Seongwoo joked.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry about the hyungs but Jihoon-ah…”

“Why?”

“…you didn’t have to lie about…us.”

“Why? Are they used to you bringing people home at night? You don’t want to date me?”

“N-no! It’s nothing like that! I’ve never bring even my friends here! And of course I want to date you! Does that even make sense if I don’t want to?”

“Good! Because you have no choice. You’re dating me now.” Jihoon said and turns his back on Daniel to hide his blush.

“J-Jihoon-ah…”

“Ah get out! I’m going to change my clothes!”

“…what you said…”

“I said get out!” Jihoon whines and pushes Daniel out of the door.

“Wait…I’ve seen all of that—”

BAM! The sound of the door slammed.

Jihoon puts his hands on his face and feels the rush of heat on his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m really sorry, mom.” Jihoon goes to sit beside his mom who was a crying mess early in the morning as soon as he gets home.

“Do you know how worried I was? Even your brother…he even wanted to delay his flight because he was so worried. Your father almost came running down from Busan…you…” his mother sniffs again.

“I’m sorry…”

“I was with him the entire night. I’m sorry, I should have called.” Daniel apologizes.

He insisted on coming with Jihoon saying he has no schedules for today.

“No. You shouldn’t apologize, Daniel. I’m rather thankful that he was with you and nothing happened. I was just so worried.”

Then a moment of silence followed. No one has anything more to say until Jihoon’s mom heaved a deep sigh.

“Rest for now, we’ll talk later. I’m sure Daniel is busy. Thank you for taking care of Jihoon.”

“Yes, mom…” Jihoon said, still feeling apologetic for getting his family worried.

“I’ll take Jihoon to his room first, if you don’t mind.” Daniel said.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung, I must be taking too much of your time. Your manager is probably looking for you right now.”

“I told you, we are free today.”

“Is that so?”

“Jihoon-ah, are you okay?”

“I’m not. I feel bad for making everyone worried.”

“It’s natural. They’re your family. Next time, just don’t run away like that huh?”

Jihoon can only nod.

“Ah I should’ve gotten there sooner.”

“And what will you do if you did?”

“I could’ve been there so you didn’t have to see such things.”

“And still believe that I have a chance with Jungkook hyung? Would you really like that?”

“No. It’s just…”

Daniel slowly approaches Jihoon and held his face, lifting it up so their eyes meet.

“…I just really hate it when I see you cry. I really do.”

Somehow, looking at Daniel’s eyes while hearing those sincere words made his knees weak and his heart beating as if he ran a kilometer.

 _Daniel looks especially handsome today._ Jihoon thinks.

“Hyung…”

“Hmm?”

Jihoon then holds the elder’s hand that was on his face bringing it down and holds the other one with his. He looks at them…

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? For what?”

“I kept pushing you away. I hated you before all because of my childishness but you kept chasing me. I know I’ve said things that might’ve hurt you before, so I’m sorry…for everything. I know I’m not worthy of your attention, I mean you’re an idol and I’m nobody. So thank you, Daniel hyung…”

“…”

“…and I know I said that you have no choice but to date me. But I really didn’t mean it like that. I mean if that’s not what you want, I’m not forcing you. I just think, after seeing Jungkook with my brother last night, and doing it with you made me realize that it was just me refusing the fact it was really you that I want…”

“…”

“…it hurt knowing that I never really had the chance with my crush but after seeing you down the bus stop coming for me, I felt like everything is going to be alright already. I cried at you because I wanted your comfort.”

“…”

“Ah! Why aren’t you saying anything?” Jihoon whined.

“It’s because I don’t have anything to say. Hearing those words made me speechless. They’re enough for me, what do you want me to say?”

“That…if you’d still want me…”

“Jihoon-ah, I don’t WANT you. I love you. And if you’re asking me if I still want to date you after pushing me away a lot of times, well yes. Who doesn’t want to date the person they love and I just want to tell you that pushing me away will just make me chase you more. You’re not getting rid of me so easily.”

“I-I won’t push you away anymore…”

“That’s a relief then…” Daniel then goes to hug Jihoon.

“…and don’t say you’re not worthy of my love. Being an idol doesn’t mean that I can’t love anyone. I should be the one saying that I don’t deserve you I mean, you’re the great PARK JIHOON!”

Jihoon pinched Daniel’s sides and said “Stop it.”

“Haha alright. But thank you for finally accepting me. I can’t promise that I won’t make you cry but I’ll try my best not to be an asshole.”

“You’d better.”

“How would I dare if my boyfriend is this scary?”

“B-boyfriend?”

“You just told me – well forced me to be your boyfriend this morning didn’t you?”

“I-I told you I didn’t mean that! I was giving you an option just now!”

“You did and I chose to be your boyfriend. That’s it.”

 

 

 

 

 

****EXTRA****

 

“I’m nervous.”

“Why are you nervous? He’s your brother!”

“I know but Jimin hyung is scary.”

“Well at least he can’t touch you right now. He’s miles away from Korea.”

“You’re right. Here goes…”

Jihoon pressed ‘Call’ and the line rings.

“I think they landed a few hours ago so he should pick up…” Daniel reassures.

Ring…

Ring…..

_“YA! PARK JIHOON!!!!”_

Jihoon almost threw his phone hearing his brother shout at the other line.

“Hi hyung?”

_“What were you thinking huh? Running away like that?!”_

“I’m sorry…”

_“You…you will really get it from me when I come back you…”_

Jihoon then heard something weird from the other line.

“Hyung…are you crying?”

_“What the hell are you saying?! I’m mad at you why should I cry?”_

_Yep, he’s crying._

“Aigoo~ I just ran off. It’s not like I’m dying or something. Don’t be so dramatic.”

_“You have the nerve to talk to me like that?!”_

“I’m really sorry, hyung. I know I got you worried but I’m home now. Mom will probably beat me up later so you don’t need to—“

_“I will still hit you when I come back.”_

“Wow…okay…”

_“You…hey, I need to go. We’re doing rehearsals. I will call you later and just try to ignore my calls, Park Jihoon.”_

“Okay, okay. I won’t sheez.”

Daniel then looks at him and shakes his head in disagreement.

“Yes, hyung. We’ll talk later. Good luck on your concert tomorrow!”

 

 

 

 

 

“See that wasn’t so bad, isn’t it?”

“I guess?”

“I don’t have a brother so I won’t know but I met Jimin hyung a lot of times and he seemed to have a brother complex so I know he’ll be all soft when it comes to you.”

“Jimin ‘hyung’ you said?”

“Yeah I told you I already got his blessings. He was betting for me actually.”

“He what?”

“Hey let’s play one round of Overwatch!”

“Don’t change the subject!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm posting this on December 31st in my country and I know we're on the emotional side but I hope this helped a bit (If you read this on the 31st)
> 
> But just like the boys kept saying, Wanna One will be forever. The memories we shared will always be there withing us, Wannables and Wanna One themselves. We will always treasure them and will always remember them, forever. Because they are our, Wannable's Destiny.
> 
> *hugs everyone*
> 
> PS: I hope you liked this chapter. I think there will be 2 more before I end this.
> 
> OH AND THANK YOU FOR WAITING AND READING!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors may it be grammatical or typographical... :3

[Daniel]: Jihoonieee…

[Daniel]: Good morning!

[Daniel]: I can’t go to school today. We have a shoot outside of Seoul :(

[Daniel]: I guess you’re still sleeping.

[Daniel]: I’ll call you later I promise.

[Daniel]: I miss you. <3

 

Jihoon lets out a sigh and lets his hand slide off from his hand to his bed without sending a text message back to Daniel. It’s been almost a week since he last saw Kang Daniel. He went to school the other day but left halfway to go to a schedule.

He covered his face with his palm in frustration.

_It’s not like I can do anything about it. I’m dating an idol._

They never lost contact though, Daniel would always text or call Jihoon whenever he gets free time. They can even play rounds of Overwatch sometimes, but they never met physically.

They just started dating but never really ‘date’ for real. Jihoon doesn’t want to be selfish and whine about it. After all, Daniel was an idol. These things couldn’t be helped. At least that what he thinks…

 

 

“Hey stop playing with your food.” Woojin smacked his hand.

“What’s wrong, Jihoon hyung? You’ve been out of it since earlier.”

“Boy problem probably…” Woojin said nonchalantly.

Jihoon lets out a sigh. It’s not like he can even deny it. He ignored Woojin and goes back to picking the food on his plate. Although he likes eating very much, he doesn’t feel like it today.

It suddenly became quiet, so he lifts his head up to look what was happening only to see his friends looking at each other, endearingly.

“You two…”

He got their attention.

“…what are you doing?”

“Being boyfriends. We’re official.”

“Ah.” Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“That wasn’t the reaction we were expecting.”

“Were you expecting that I’d be shocked? I’d be more surprised if I heard you two broke up already. You guys stick like glue to each other all the time, what’s there to be surprised of?”

“I told you he’d be like that.”  Jinyoung nudged Woojin and chuckled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. Sometimes you just think things ahead that’s why they don’t surprise you anymore or they make you anxious at times.” Jinyoung said and took a spoonful of his food.

“Am I really like that?”

“O-kay~ what’s with the sudden serious tone?” Woojin said.

“N-no…it’s just that…”

“So is it really a boy problem?” Jinyoung asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hyung, I can see through you, you know. What’s the point of trying to deny it?”

 That’s right. Who is he even kidding, Jihoon thinks. This is Bae Jinyoung, his ex, his-supposed-to-be soulmate forever. He knows almost everything about him.

“What was I like when we were dating?” Jihoon asked.

Jinyoung was right, he’s thinking things too far ahead because Daniel hasn’t been around for a while now. What if after what happened between them that night made Daniel realized that it wasn’t Jihoon that he really wants? Or was it only the sex?

He wanted to contact Daniel as often as he wants but he’s afraid that that might even make the idol stay even further away from him. He wants to know how he was as a boyfriend to Jinyoung so he can avoid another mistake and be hurt again.

“Really? You guys will talk about this in front of me?” Woojin said.

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“H-hey! I was just joking, Jihoon-ah. What’s the problem, really?”

“…” Jihoon fidgets.

“Hyung, do you want to know how you were like when we were together? Uhmmm, first you’re annoying. Like a kid, you whine a lot and then you’d be quiet out of the blue. The next thing I know we’d be fighting about trivial things that you couldn’t tell me…”

 _I know. I’m annoying. I don’t deserve to be loved by anyone._ Jihoon thinks.

“…but that’s your charm. That’s why I fell in love with you. You’re older but like a kid that’s why I wanted to protect you. You look so cute when you get mad at small things…”

Jihoon’s eyes went wide at Jinyoung’s confession.

“…but I wish you could’ve told me stuff that bothered you before. You’re a bit on the timid side, you know.”

“I-is that why…you left me?”

“No silly! We were just too young. I was kind of getting selfish back then. I want you all to myself and then I realized I was suffocating you. I realized that wasn’t the love you deserved. Someone who will be gentler and will let you do what you want should be the right one for you. That’s what I thought. And we’re better off like this aren’t we?” Jinyoung said and flashed a smile at him.

Somehow, seeing how happy Jinyoung is with his best friend Woojin, made him feel lighter.

 _Yes, we’re better off like this. You are so much better with Woojin, Jinyoung-ah. And I’m happy for the both of you._ Jihoon wanted to say but he thought, Jinyoung already knows that.

“Hyung, whatever it is that’s bothering you go talk it out with them. Stop overthinking, you’d be surprised that everything will be over once the two of you talked.”

“That’s right. Sulky doesn’t look good on you. Just tell me if Kang Daniel hurts you, I don’t care if he’s an idol…”

“W-who told you it was Kang Daniel?!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Jihoon]: Niel hyung, can we meet and talk?

[Jihoon]: Ah if you’re not available just text me :)

 

 

Jihoon sighs. He sounded desperate, he thinks.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have sent those.”

Jihoon slid his phone back to his pocket and started walking to the bus stop. During his bus ride, his phone beeped and displays a message from his mom.

[Mom]: Son, I cleaned your room. Don’t worry I didn’t look through your stuff. I just took the things that are lying on your bed and on the floor. Anyways, I’m cooking hurry up and go home.

_What’s with her?_

 

 

 

 

“Mom, I’m home!”

There was no answer.

“Mom?”

_She must’ve gone out. But she said she cooked though?_

Jihoon shrugs off and proceeded to his own room upstairs. Only to find a person lying on his bed, sleeping.

“D-Daniel hyung?”

Jihoon can’t hide the fact that he’s thrilled to see the man but he wonders why he is here and why is he sleeping?

He kneels beside his bed and took a good look on the face he missed. He can see traces of fatigue but nonetheless he still has an idol’s face, he’s still handsome as ever.

Jihoon didn’t know how long he was looking. He started to brush a strand of hair on the elder’s face that woke him up. His eyes twitched and finally saw Jihoon.

“Mmm what?”

“Hi?”

“J-Jihoon-ah!” Daniel jolts up.

“I-I’m sorry for sleeping on your bed! I swear I was just waiting for you and…then I zoned out and…”

“Hyung, it’s okay.”

“Okay…” Daniel calmed down.

Jihoon went and sat beside Daniel on the bed.

“Why are you here? Don’t you have a schedule?”

“I came right after one and that’s because of your text.”

“My text?”

“Yes. You wanted to meet and…talk. I came here rushing because you sounded so serious.”

_So that’s why mom cleaned my room and told me to go home right away._

“…Jihoon-ah, I know we haven’t been seeing these days. I’m sorry, I really do! I wish I can just get away from being an idol and be with you…”

“Wait, hyung…”

“…I’m really sorry! I’d do anything you ask me so I can make it up to you…”

“What are you saying? It’s fine. Why are you suddenly being like this?”

Daniel held both of his hands and looks at Jihoon with pleading eyes.

“Please don’t break up with me.”

“What?”

“Please don’t leave me, Jihoon-ah.”

“Hyung! What are you saying?”

“Isn’t that what you want to talk about? Isn’t that why you want to meet me up so you can end things with me?”

“What? No!”

“No?”

“Yes! I mean no, ugh! Can you calm down for a second?”

“I-I am calm now…”

“I sent that text because I miss you. Nothing else! I wasn’t expecting you’ll come but I just really miss you that’s all.”

“Really?”

“Really!”

“You’re not breaking up with me?”

“No! What are you even thinking?”

“Oh my god, Jihoon-ah!”

 Daniel then launched himself to Jihoon, hugged him so tight that the younger almost choked.

“I was scared! I’m so scared you got tired of me because I’m not always by your side…”

_What._

“…I kept thinking that maybe you realized that everything you said to me that night wasn’t true. That maybe I’m really a jerk who just plays around and that you’ll break up with me!”

_He thought about the same thing I was thinking about him?_

Jihoon suddenly felt his chest dropped. Tears started to fall.

He was out there thinking that Daniel was just after the sex and thought his feelings for him weren’t real after he got what he wanted. When everything the idol felt was equal anxiety, that they are both falling out of love from each other.

_I’m so stupid!_

“H-hey! A-are you crying?”

Daniel detaches himself from Jihoon so he can take a look at the younger’s face.

“I said I’ll never make you cry though…”

“N-no! This is…just because I’m stupid…I don’t deserve you.” Jihoon sobs.

Daniel kissed him in the forehead.

“You missed me that much?”

Jihoon nods.

“This is why I can’t leave you, you know. You’re like a baby…”

“I’m not a baby, I’m going 21 this year.”

Daniel hugs him again.

“My baby.”

 

 

 

 

 

Finally clearing things up between them, they promised to tell each other whatever’s been bothering them about their relationship. It’s hard dating an idol, Jihoon is sure about that and it would be easier if communication is established between them to avoid misunderstanding.

It surprisingly worked for them. After a couple of weeks, you can say it’s almost like a happily ever after – with a few ‘longing for each other’ here and there but they manage. Like the usual, they’d facetime each other at night, play and talk through games, Daniel is sometimes attending classes with him at school and a few sneak dates.

It’s not the typical couple set-up but Jihoon is happy.

 

 

 

 

 

“How long has it been since you kicked me out of this room?” Woojin said.

“Shut up! That’s because you keep leaving crumbs of snack here. You’re messy when you eat.”

“Not the point. Why am I here?”

“I need your help.”

Jihoon then displays some of his hanged clothes.

“Uhh?”

“Help me pick an outfit, you idiot!”

“You realized that you’re going to a fansign, not a date right?”

“Why? Is it bad to dress up on a fansign? Don’t fans do it too so their idols notice them?”

“Jihoon-ah…you’re not thinking what I’m thinking, right?”

“What are you even thinking? Are you even thinking?”

“You’re not thinking that Daniel can be all lovey-dovey to you in that fansign are you?”

“W-wha—”

“Are you thinking that there’s a chance he might introduce you as his boyfriend in public?”

“T-that’s…”

Jihoon was taken aback. He really didn’t think of it at first but it somehow made sense how Daniel suddenly asked him to go to his group’s fansign event.

_What if…_

“Jihoon-ah, this isn’t some kind of a fairytale or drama…”

“I know! I wasn’t thinking any of that!” Jihoon sounded a bit defensive.

“Then everything is cool. I’m not against Daniel, but I’d like you to be careful. Don’t get yourself hurt out there.”

“I didn’t let you in my room to nag at me.”

“Fine, since you finally woke up and realized the reality of you being a horrible dresser, I’ll help you.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon got to the venue and it was full of screaming fangirls. He dials Daniel’s number to let him know he’s arrived.

_“Jihoon-ah. Are you here?”_

“Yes, hyung I’m outside.”

_“Okay, go at the back and you’ll see our car parked there. My manager will pick you up from there.”_

“Okay, hyung.”

_“See you! I love you!”_

“See you, hyung.”

_I love you too._

Jihoon still cringes at the romantic words. He knows when or when not to say them.

 

 

 

 

He went backdoor as Daniel instructed. The manager came, it was the one who was driving when he mistakenly got in Daniel’s car instead of BTS’s. Feeling familiar, Jihoon smiled and the manager smiled back.

“I can’t get you to Daniel right now, but we’ll make it as if you’re one of the staff so you can enter the event’s hall and wait for them there.”

“Ah yes, thank you.”

As he was ushered to the place, Jihoon can’t help but feel guilty. Going to an idol’s fansign event is hard. He tried getting into his brother’s events but failed continuously. He wanted to surprise him so he didn’t tell Jimin that he was trying to get in.

Jihoon doesn’t even have a single Wanna One album with him. Not even anything of Wanna One’s stuff.

“Are you feeling okay?”

Jihoon was surprised at the sudden question.

“Huh? Y-yes. Yes, I’m okay.”

“That’s good to hear.” The manager said and smiled at him again.

 _What was that about?_ Jihoon wondered.

 

 

 

 

 

If the screams of the fangirls outside the venue are already loud, inside was much worse since the sound was enclosed in a room. Cameras set up on the chairs and merchandise lying on the floor.

It became louder when the members started coming in one by one. When they did their group greeting, Jihoon saw how cool Daniel is. Being at the scene where Daniel works is fascinating. He suddenly remembers how he hates the fact that Kang Daniel is an idol trying to act as a rival to his brother’s group. He laughs at himself.

He saw the manager walks to Daniel and whispered something. The idol then looks at him and subtly raised a hand at him making sure it looks like a random wave at fans. Jihoon smiled in return.

The fansign event started the fans started lining up on the side. The first batch of girls went up the stage. The seat arrangement was made the way where Daniel is sitting at the middle. It went fine until the first girl reached Daniel.

They greeted each other and smiled. Jihoon just shrugged it off, he should feel proud of his boyfriend until they held hands and linked fingers.

Jihoon almost choked on his saliva.

_No, no. It’s just fanservice. Calm down, Park Jihoon._

As more fans did the same, Jihoon’s spot has five bottles of water. He was drinking every time he sees Daniel doing fanservice.

 _Why is he so good at it? Why does he have to be so good at fanservice?_ Jihoon opens his 6th bottle of water.

 _Of course, it’d be easier to do it with girls._ Jihoon thinks to himself and proceed to walk out of the event’s hall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was rather exhausting, Jihoon thinks as he waited inside Wanna One’s car – not that it his first time there.

The door slides open and Daniel immediately drops himself on the seat beside Jihoon.

“Jihoonieeeee!”

“H-hi hyung…hi everyone.”

Jihoon unconsciously scoots a little further away from Daniel when their skin touched and he didn’t know why.

“J-Jihoon-ah…”

“Hey Daniel, why don’t you introduce me to your playmate. I wasn’t there when I you brought him over.” Daniel’s teammate, Kim Jaewhan, said.

“I think he’s better off not knowing you.”

Jihoon sighed, relieved that Daniel’s attention was momentarily diverted.

“Ah yes, I’m Park Jihoon. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh~ he has manners unlike you. Hi I’m Kim Jaehwan, you’re cute.”

“Ya!” Daniel threatens.

The drive back to Wanna One’s dorm was quiet as the members tried to find their sleep or just listen to music in their earphones. He didn’t know if any of them is aware of his relationship with Daniel but the latter seems not to be mindful of that as he sleeps in Jihoon’s shoulders.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Uhmm…you see…” Jisung hesitates as they entered the dorms.

“…we really don’t cook our meals here so if you want something we can call for an order.”

“I-I’m okay with anything—“

“Chicken! He’d like chicken!” Daniel said.

Jihoon looks at Daniel in surprise but was immediately cut off when the other members voiced their orders.

“Hyung, order one jajangmyeon for me.” It was Minhyun.

“Make it two, hyung.”  Seongwu added.

“What’s with you? You keep ordering the same stuff with Minhyun these days.”

“It’s cause—“

“Okay I don’t care. Jaehwan and Sungwoon, how about you two?”

“We’ll just eat the side dishes, hyung. We’re on diet.” Jaehwan said.

“Diet, my ass! I just saw you eating instant ramyun last night.”

As the members squabble about, Daniel tugged Jihoon’s arm pulling him away from the ruckus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They went inside Daniel and Seongwu’s room. Jihoon thought about the last time he went here and blushed.

“Hey are you okay?”

“H-huh? Y-yes I am.”

“You’ve been quiet since earlier. You even avoided me in the car, I had to fake my sleeping so I can lean on your shoulders…”

“You weren’t sleeping?”

“It’s not the point, Jihoon-ah. What’s wrong? Did I do something again?”

“N-no! It’s n-not like that, hyung…”

“Then why?”

Daniel approaches him and held his hand.

“I thought we agreed to tell each other everything?”

_No, don’t make that face._

Jihoon is starting to get annoyed at himself.

_It’s because I’m stupid!_

“It’s because…”

“Daniel? Are you guys in there?” Seongwu knocked.

“Ah! Seriously! Hyung!”

“Okay! Okay, sorry! Just to let you know that’s my room too! But okay, I’ll let you off for now.” Seongwu said behind the door.

“Sorry about that, you were saying?”

Jihoon sighs. Somehow, Ong Seongwu’s interruption lifted his mood a bit.

“I was saying, I got jealous…”

“Aah~ then why didn’t you tell…wait, what? J-jealous?”

“You held hands and smile at your fans during the fansign today. I-I got jealous. There I said it!”

“Jihoon wait, you’re what? Jealous?”

“I said it just now! Aren’t you listening? Are you deaf or something?”

“Come here…” Daniel waves his hand.

“Why?”

“I said come here.”

“I asked why—oof!”

Daniel pulls him in for a kiss.  Jihoon wanted to retaliate but how long has it been since he last kiss Daniel? He stayed for a few seconds and finally pushed the elder.

But being the stronger one between them, Daniel pulls Jihoon back again. Jihoon groaned at the impact. He tried resisting but Daniel already had strong grip on both of his wrist and is now pushing Jihoon to a wall.

Daniel started nibbling at his lips. Jihoon took the chance to finally speak.

“Mmmhyungg” he tried.

Finally realizing what’s happening, Daniel stopped and looked at Jihoon.

“Sorry, I went overboard didn’t I?”

“Ah! What do you think you’re doing?!” Jihoon shouted and pushed Daniel away.

“You’re so cute…” Daniel approaches Jihoon again and goes in for a hug, a tight one.

“…Sorry, I lost it when you said you’re jealous. How do you think I can keep my sane when you’re being like this, Jihoon-ah?”

“But still!”

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Daniel chuckled

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hahaha! You were jealous of the fans? They’re just fanservice, Jihoon-ah.”

They are now sitting on Daniel’s bed with Daniel hugging Jihoon from the back.

“I know! That’s why I’m so embarrassed to tell you.”

“You have an idol brother, you should know this better than anyone.”

“I get it now, stop it.”

“What should we do? I have to do that every time…should I not?”

“What nonsense—just keep doing it! It’s just my first time seeing it. I’d probably get used to it.”

“Hmm I wish you’d tell me to stop it though, or at least minimize the fanservice.”

“Why would you want that?”

“Try to own me at least! I’m your boyfriend!”

“Ah why are you shouting?!”

“You’re frustrating that’s why!”

“Fine! Cut down on the fanservice! If I see you locking fingers with your fans I’ll chop your dick off.”

“You can’t chop that down Hoon-ah, you love it.”

“Ow why are you so disgusting, really!” Jihoon tried to flee from Daniel’s hug but failed.

“But Jihoon-ah…” Daniel’s suddenly became serious.

“Hmmm?”

“I love you! You’re the only one. You already know that. I’d try not to make you jealous with anyone but you look so cute I might end up teasing you again.”

“What did you just say?!”

“I’m just joking.”

Daniel tightens his hug and placed his chin on Jihoon’s shoulders. He can’t deny that he missed this. After weeks of not just talking through screens or headphones, he finally has Daniel in his arms again—technically, it’s him that’s in the idol’s arms.

“Sorry for always being so childish, hyung.”

Daniel snuggles his face in the crook of Jihoon’s neck.

“It’s okay. I love you like this and in any way that you are.”

“T-thank you, hyung. I…” Jihoon took a deep breath.

“…love you too.”

He’d love to stay in that kind of position and just feel Daniel’s warmth around him but…

“Niel-ah, Jihoon-ah! Food’s here! Finish up whatever you’re doing there and come out, hurry!” It was Seongwu’s voice.

 

 

 

 

****EXTRA****

 

“Ya…” Sungwoon called.

“…did it work?”

“It did! Hyung, you should’ve seen him he’s so cute!”

“Ha! I know it will. He’s Jimin’s brother alright.”

“Jimin hyung? Why?”

“One time when the three of us – Me, him and Jungkook went out, a fan recognized Jungkook and asked for a selca and a sign...”

“Wait…”

“Guess what, Jimin was sulky the whole time we were together and Jungkook had no idea about it.”

“Jimin hyung did that?”

“Jealous like a kid…”

“I guess it runs in the genes. Not that I’m complaining. It’s cute!”

“Ya! You take care of Jihoon, understood?”

“What’s with you?”

“Stupid, you’re my member and Jimin is my friend worse, you’re younger than me. Who do you think he’ll kill first if he finds out you’re not treating his brother right huh?”

“Oh don’t worry about it, hyung. Although I’d love to see you get beaten up by Jimin hyung.”

“Do you want to die instead?”

 

 

 

 

****EXTRA 2****

 

“Let me sleep in your room!”

“What the hell, Seongwu hyung? Get out!” Jaehwan said.

“But Daniel and Jihoon are in my room?”

“Jihoon will go home later. It’s not like he’s sleeping over.”

“But still! What if they’re doing ‘it’ in the room? Ugh just thinking about it makes me shivers.”

Jaehwan went quiet and looked at Ong Seongwu with a dead stare.

“What? Why?”

“Just say you want to sleep with Minhyun hyung and be done with your excuses.”

“W-what? You, Kim Jaehwan what you are talking about huh?”

“Sheesh, I dunno what Minhyun hyung saw in you…”

Minhyun then comes out of the bathroom, drying his hair off with a towel.

“Hyung, Seongwu hyung wants to sleep with you tonight. He said he feels lonely.”

“Ya! When did I say that?”

“Okay. Just wash up before you go to bed, Seongwu-yah.” Minhyun said nonchalantly.

“Huh? O-okay…”

Minhyun went out then Jaehwan looked at him and shrugged.

“See? The ruckus wasn’t necessary, hyungnim.”

“Shut up.”

“Hyung, make sure to really wash well and apply face lotion. Your face is really red right now.”

“…also, I won’t let you do anything else but sleeping tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is basically over with this. You can just expect the last one as an epilogue. I'm sorry for not updating for a long time though although this chapter isn't much, I'm thankful for the people who waited and still loved this fic :3


End file.
